The Straw Hat Pokemon
by TheHumilisScriptor
Summary: Summary Inside. Read and Review. No flames or hate to a certain extent. Pairing: Rayshipping(AshxCynthia), LuffyxNami.
1. Chapter 1

The Straw Hat Pokémon

* * *

What if the 10 Straw Hats, including Jinbei, were Pokemon. But they are sepearated around the world. It's up to Ash to become their master and reunite them once more. And will he meet new friends along with difficult challenges? The soon to be aura guardian and chosen one must reunite these heroes together once more. Smarter!Ash. Aura!Ash. Ash/Cynthia

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning of an Adventure

It was an early morning in Pallet Town. In it resided a house, where a mother and son lived. And that son was called Ash Ketchum. A boy with black hair, black eyes and was quite tall for his age.

Ash Ketchum grew up rough. His dad left when he was young so his mother, Delia, had to look after him herself. Ash didn't have many friends, until he met Gary Oak and Leaf Green. The three were the best of friends until Gary's father, Blue died and took their friendship with him. But that's a story for another time.

Right now, if anything, the only thing he is... is that he is late. Late to get his first pokemon. In this world, when children turn to the age of 10, they set out on their pokemon journey. And Ask Ketchum just turned 10.

"Ash!" a voice called from downstairs, "You do realise you are late in getting your first pokemon, right?"

"Yeah sure Mo- OH NO!" Ash shouted as he ran downstairs.

Not even saying goodbye to his mother, Ash ran through his door, not reven realising that he was still in his pyjamas. As he ran through Pallet, he took in the sight.

' _No matter how many times I see it, Pallet will always be beautiful!_ ' Ash though while finally reaching the outside of Prof. Oak's lab. His eyes narrowed when he saw a crowd of people and a squad of cheerleaders.

' _Great... Gary's here!'_ Ash thought sarcastically while he snuck behind Gary and tapped his shoulder.

"Gary," Ash said while Gary turned around in shock, "Did you see Leaf come through?"

"No, Ashy-boy" he replied while quickly regaining his composure, "She got her pokemon. Without even saying goodbye to you."

Ash's eyes filled with pain at that moment. Leaf didn't even say goodbye to him. Even though they drifted apart because of Gary, he still thought that their friendship meant enough for her to say goodbye.

Ash hid this look quickly and flicked Gary's forehead.

"Sorry. Must dash," said Ash while running up to the Professors lab.

"Ketchum, you're already behin-" Gary tried to get one up on Ash but he had already entered the lab. His eyes narrowed and he got in his car, driving off with his cheerleaders.

As Ash entered the beautiful building, the Professor had already seen him and dragged him over to three pokeballs that were lying on a stand.

"Ash my boy, it's time to pick your pokemon," he said with a smile.

Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Look Professor, its clear that I woke up late and that there are no pokemon left. Lets not beat around the bush. Are there any pokemon left?" he asked with a soft smile.

The Professor sighed. He often forgot how smart that boy was, even for his tendencies to be lazy and suprisingly, idiotic at times.

"Alright Ash I have to warn you," the Professor said while pushing a button, "This pokemon is very-"

"Oh cool! A pikachu!" Ash said as he had already opened the pokeball, "You were saying Professor?"

"No... never mind Ash," he replied with a sweat drop, "But this Pikachu isn't exactly..."

But Pikachu was already on Ash's shoulder licking his face, as Ash had subconsciously formed an Aura Bond with him. Of coarse since Ash does not even know he has aura, the bond was very weak, so all Pikachu knows is that he can trust him as a person, but he has no respect for him as a trainer.

"By the way Ash, here are your pokeballs and your pokedex," said Prof. Oak, "Please take good care of them."

The Professor then gave Ash the items and told him how to use them.

"Professor," Ash said while going up to him to give him a hug, "Thank you for letting me start my dream."

"Don't worry Ash. It's my honour"

Ash then smiled and walked out of the lab, walking up to his mother. He gave her a hug and than broke away from his mother with a huge grin.

"It's time, Mom. Thank you and I love you!" he said before starting to walk off.

"It's okay sweetie." Delia said while giving him a kiss on the forehead, as she started to walk away, because she knew if she didn't walk away now, she would never let him leave.

"Don't forget me, Mom." said Ash with sadness in his eyes.

"I don't think anyone's going to forget you, sweetie" said his Mom while walking off.

Ash than turned around with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Than the two of them started to walk down the path.

"So Pikachu," Ash said whilst walking down the path, "Do you want to catch some pokemon?"

"Pika Pika," said Pikachu while shaking his head.

"Ah, so you still don't trust me huh?" Ash said while smiling.

"Pika Pika Pi Chu," said Pikachu whilst shaking his head again.

"Oh," Ash said, who could understand Pikachu due to the bond he made unknowingly, "So you don't respect me as someone who will put themselves on the line for their Pokemon, like a trainer should?"

"Pika!" said Pikachu whilst nodding his head.

"Okay! Then I'll just have to prove you wrong!" Ash said with a grin.

Pikachu grinned back until he quickly turned his head to a bush along with Ash.

' _How did he know that there was a Pidgey there?_ ' thought Pikachu as he looked strangly

"Something is coming," Ash said with narrowed eyes.

Then, true to Ash's word, something did come through the bush. It was a Pidgey.

"I see a Pidgey. Normally I would catch it as it shows the start of my Pokemon journey but sadly, you won't listen to me." Ash said with a grin.

"Pi," Pikachu said with a smile.

"Well here. Have some lunch anyway. I don't want you to go hungery" Ash said, handing Pikachu his lunch.

"Pika pika!" said Pikachu while pointing to Ash.

"No you need it more. And you are my new friend so I have got to look after you," said Ash.

' _Maybe I can respect him as a trainer_ ' Pikachu thought while eating a sandwich.

Then they both heard a shout from a Pokemon in the distance. A small Pokemon with blue legs, an orange body and tail, a scar under it's left eye, it's hair covering it's eyes and a straw hat lying on the ground.

Clearly this Pokemon had picked a fight with two Spearows. One Spearow was fighting it while the other was destroying it's hat. Clearly the hat was very important to the Pokemon as it was enraged.

' _This needs to stop!_ ' Ash thought while running towards the Spearow destroying the hat.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" said a Pokemons voice in the distance.

Meanwhile, the other Pokemon had clearly had enough. It stretched it's fist back 30 metres. Then it brought it back into the Spearow's face, knocking it into the distance, although the punch was a bit wobbly and it bounced off the Spearow, back into the Pokemon's face.

But to the Pokemon it was clearly the best it had ever done that move as it had stars in it's it quickly turned it's attention to the other Spearow only to see that a trainer had it's hat in his hands and handing it to him.

The pokemon had an ear-splitting grin on it's face while it quickly put the hat on it's head. Then the Pokemon jumped up into Ash's arms and gave him a hug, which Ash gladly reciprocated.

"Hey little buddy it's okay!" said Ash with a smile, bringing the Pokemon in closer.

What Ash didn't notice was that the Pokemon then stole one of Ash's Pokeballs and jumped to the ground.

"What!" Ash said, suprised, "You want to become my Pokemon?"

"Lu Luffy!" said the now named Luffy.

"So that's your name huh. Luffy," Ash said with a smile, "Welcome to the family, Luffy!"

The Pokemon smiled and than tapped the Pokemon button. It immidiatly caught it. Than it reopened immidiatly and Luffy jumped out and then jumped on his other shoulder.

"I guess you didn't like being in your Pokeball either," said Ash while smiling.

"Lu Luf Luffy! Lu Lu Uffy Lu" said Luffy.

"What did he say, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika Chu Pika Pi Chu! Pika Pika Pika Chu Pi!" said Pikachu.

"That you want to find your friends while going on an adventure? Okay, sure! I can help with that."

"Now lets see what Pokemon you are huh?" Ash said while pulling out his Pokedex.

" **Information unavailable!** " The Pokedex chirped.

"Oh well! I don't need to know what you are. You are still my friend!"

Ash and his Pokemon then found that their lovely moment was broken due to a flock of Spearow coming towards them.

"Uh guys! When I say run, RUN!" Ash said while running with his Pokemon on his shoulders.

They eventually reached a cliffside where they saw a river below them.

"Okay guys. Lets do this!" he said bringing his Pokemon into his arms, "Geronimo!"

Ash then jumped into the water and got dragged away by a current. He used all his strenth to then swim to the river side and pull himself out. Luffy's eyes closed as he became weaker and weaker.

* * *

 **A few minutes ago**

A young orange haired girl sat at the river side, with her bike and her fishing rod. She whistled a tune **(A.N.** _ **We are**_ **)** while having a bored look on her face. This girl was Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She sat there for a few minutes and was about to give up.

She looked like she was about to fall asleep when she felt a tug on her line.

"Oh! I've got one!" she said while reeling her line in, "Come on you stupid rod!"

With a shout, she pulled out a Magikarp, which started to glow white.

"Crap," she said as the Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados.

"Ah! Misty calls Staryu!" Misty said while quickly throwing Staryu out.

"Hiya!"

"Staryu use Swift!" shouted Misty but sadly it had little effect on the giant Gyrados.

The Gyarados reeled its head back, clearing going in for the bite when all three of them heard spultering coming from the side of the lake. The three turned their heads to see Ash, Pikachu and Luffy.

"I... hate... Spearow," said the boy while coughing out water.

"Pika!" "Lu Luffy!"

"Wow!" the boy said, quickly turning his head towards the Gyarados, "I'm going to catch it. Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

But the boy had a look in his eyes of dread, knowing that his Pikachu was not going to do anything.

"PIKACHU!" said the Pikachu while it released a very powerful thunderbolt. The Gyarados was badly shocked and looked to be in great need of medical assistance.

"Oh," Ash said with a grin and a sweatdrop, "Now you listen to me."

"Pika!"

"Yeah, thanks buddy!"

"Lu Lu Luffy!" said Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Pikachu!" said the mouse with a smug grin.

"Alright Gyrados... your mine!" Ash said while throwing the Pokeball. In a matter of seconds, the Gyarados was caught.

"All right! I caught my first Pokemon!"

"Luffy!" said the Straw Hat Pokemon with a frown.

"My second pokemon!"

"Lu," said Luffy with a grin.

Ash stared at the Pokeball in silence. He had finally caught his first two Pokemon. He was one step closer to becoming a Pokemon master.

"Uh, thank you," Came a voice to his right which broke him out of his daze.

"No problem..." Ash said, not knowing the girls name.

"Misty. Misty Waterflower!" said Misty with a grin, "And this is Staryu!"

"Hiya!"

"You mean like the Gym Leader?"

"Uh, yeah," Misty said bashfully.

"Brillaint, fantastic even! Listen, may I borrow your bike to get my Gyarados to the Pokemon Centre... please" Ash said while getting onto his hands and knees.

"Uh sure, just remember to give it back," Misty said.

"Isn't that what borrowed means," Ash said with a grin as he got onto her bike.

"Why you!" Misty said while reaching into her bag.

"Thanks!" Ash called from the distance as he had already started cycling off, with his two Pokemon on his shoulder, only to see the flock of Spearow coming back.

"Crap!" Ash said while riding the bike faster, while a thunder storm was above his head. Rain started to pour heavily, soaking everyone.

Meanwhile as Ash drove faster, the Spearow finally caught up to him but wierdly some sort of barrier was keeping them back. So when Ash jumped off the mound of earth, the bike did not fall over and he carried on.

"Lu Uffy!" "Pikachu"

Pikachu had used the lightning from the storm to charge a large electric attack and release a large electric attack, while shocking Luffy who seemed to have become a balloon. Pikachu then launched his electric attack and hit Luffy towards the Spearow with his tail, knocking them all out.

Ash was knocked back, protecting the bike. While Pikachu and Luffy were thrown back with him.

Then the storm cleared, which woke up the three.

"Well, we beat them. Nice job team!" said Ash with a grin.

"Ka chu" "Lu Luffy Lu!"

Then the three heard a beautiful sound come from above as they looked up and saw a marvelous red bird flying over a rainbow. It released a golden mist in it's wake.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

 **"There is no data. There are still Pokemon yet to be identified,"** the pokedex said.

"Just like you, huh, Luffy!" said Ash.

"Uffy!"

"Well lets get Gyarados to the Pokemon centre!" said Ash while getting on the bike again.

So the three started to ride up the hill until they reached the top where they saw Viridian City and then he started to cycle towards it, down the hill of adventure, not knowing that he would meet someone very special very soon.

By the time he finally reached Viridian, he was stopped by an Officer Jenny in front of him.

"Stop. Where do you think you are going with those Pokemon, young man?" asked Jenny.

"I've got to get my Gyarados to the Pokemon centre," said Ash, releasing his atrocious Pokemon, who's condition was even worse than before.

Ash then glanced at the sign saying _Wanted_ and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, just show me your I.D. and then you can go," Jenny said while Ash recalled Gyarados.

"First do I look like those two on your poster?" asked Ash.

"No, I guess not," said Jenny.

"And anyway, here is my I.D." said Ash, handing Jenny his Pokedex, while pressing the button on it.

 **"I'm Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Proffesor Oak for Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced."** said Dexter.

"See," said Ash while taking back his Pokedex.

"Alright, I'll take you to the Pokemon centre," said Jenny while getting on her moterbike with Misty's bike on the back and Ash and his two pokemon in the side car.

"Sit back, hold on and don't yell!" said Jenny as she drove off.

This created a large amount of smoke that blew in Misty's face.

"Dammit you still have my bike, you brat!" Misty said running after him.

* * *

Meanwhile a hook had taken the poster of the sign. It then was taken away by a hot air balloon.

* * *

As Ash and Jenny were driving, Jenny decided to raise a point.

"You know, you're the second trainer from Pallet today!" she said.

"Oh, was the other one in a car?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Stupid Oak," muttered Ash to himself and started to think about his lost friend.

"There it is!" Jenny said, breaking Ash out of his thoughts.

"All aboard," said Ash with a desperate look on his face.

Jenny then drove through the doors and parked right next to the desk, with Nurse Joy sitting behind it.

"Dammit Jenny would you stop doing that!" shouted Joy.

"It's a Pokemon emergency. Show her Ash!" said Jenny.

Ash then released Gyarados and winced at the sight of his new pokemon.

"Please... help my new Pokemon!" said Ash with a pleading look.

"A Gyarados. We'll do what we can!" said Joy, "I need a stretcher for a large water Pokemon, ASAP!"

Six Chansey walked in with a huge strecher and put Gyarados on it, while Ash looked worried.

"It'll be ok!" said Joy with a smile, "Rush this Pokemon to the critical care unit!"

"Chansey!"

"We'll begin the treatment right away," Nurse Jot said while putting her gloves on, "And you, be more responsible. If you want to become a Pokemon trainer young man, you don't extremely hurt a Pokemon every time you capture one!"

"But I was saving a girl from this Gyarados!" said Ash with a frown.

"Ah I see, I can see why you did it then. Just leave everything to me!" Joy said, "Go to the waiting room Ash."

She then left and so did Officer Jenny.

Quite a while later, Ash continued to be worried, while his other two Pokemon consoled him. Ash then went over to the phone, deciding to call his mother.

The phone then picked up.

"Hello, this is the Ketchum resisdence," said Delia.

"Hello Mom," Ash said with a smile.

He then heard a squel of joy from the computer.

"Oh hi honey! Is everything okay?" his mother asked, "Where are you Ash?"

"The Pokemon centre at Viridian!" said Ash.

"You are already in Viridian city? It took your father 4 days to get there when he started his journey!" said Delia.

Ash winced at the mention of his father.

"Oh Ash don't be discouraged. He loved you! And you're doing fine! You are growing up right before my eyes! Spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow"

"Ugh, Spearow. Not to mention I feel like a falling Pidgey."

"I won't let you talk about yourself that way," said Delia, "Just be confident and you can do anything you can set your mind to! Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Is that a new Pokemon on your shoulder?" asked his mother.

"Yeah! Meet Luffy!" Ash said, holding Luffy out to the screen.

"Lu Luffy!" said Luffy with a huge grin.

"Oh how cute! What a lovely grin. Hope to see him soon. And goodnight Ash! Love you!" said Delia.

"Love you too" Ash said before putting the phone down.

Ash then grinned at his two Pokemon, until he saw the Pokemon he saw before on the wall. He narrowed his eyes.

* **Ring Ring Ring! Phone Call** *

Ash then picked up the phone, with Pikachu on his shoulder and Luffy clinging to his back.

"Professor?" Ash said guessing who it was.

"Nothing gets by you does it Ash? Anyway come over here Ash!" said the Professor as his face turned up on one of the screens on the wall, as one of the pictures had lowered.

"I just spoke with your mother and she tells me you've made it to Viridian."

"Well Gary has made it there with no problem but the other Pokemon trainers have not showed up yet... evidently. And I admit I had doubts that you could handle Pikachu, but when my grandson Gary said that you could not catch a Pokemon by Viridian City, I bet him a million PokeDollers that he'd be wrong!" said the Professor.

"Well you're a million dollers richer Professor becuse I caught Gyarados and Luffy!" Ash said, showing Luffy to the screen.

"Yes! But I have never seen that Pokemon before. Do you mind sending him to the lab so I can study him and add him to the Pokedex?" said Oak keenly.

"LU LU!" said Luffy while shaking his head.

"I guess not Proffesor," Ash said with a grin, "And anyway I did see a flying Pokemon like that one!"

Ash then gestured to Ho-Oh on the picture.

"It flew right over the rainbow!" said Ash.

"Don't talk such nonsense. You couldn't have seen Ho-Oh. Trainers have searched their whole lives for it and never found it!"

A ring at the door then followed.

"Ah there's my pizza! Coming!" Oak shouted while running away from the screen, "It was very nice talking to you Ash. And good luck!"

Then the screen went black.

"There you are!" Misty said which made Ash turn around, "Did you get your Gyarados in OK?"

"Yeah!" Ash said with a grin, "I never gave you my name by the way. My name is Ash!"

"Well Ash, why are you so dirty?"

"Well Pikachu shocked the whole area to get rid of the Spearow."

"Well then why is my bike okay?" asked Misty.

"Well I protected it!" Ash said while smiling at her, which made her blush.

Now Ash would be lying if he said she wasn't cute but he felt in his gut that he should not persue anything more than friendship with this girl, so he held his ground.

"Yeah and Gyarados is not doing that well," Ash said but at the same time the door opened and Joy was wheeling Gyarados out with the six Chansey.

"Is he okay?" Ash asked.

"Your Gyarados is resting. It's a good thing you got him here so fast!" said Nurse Joy, "The procedure went well and he should be fine!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Now he just needs to go into the recovery room. You should go with him Ash!" said Joy.

"Thanks!"

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" Jenny's voice was heard through the speakers, "OUR VIRIDIAN CITY RADAR SENSORS HAVE DETECTED AN AIRCRAFT BELONGING TO A GANG OF POKEMON THIEVES! IF YOU HAVE A POKEMON IN YOUR POSSESSION, EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION!"

Suddently a crash was heard from above as two Pokeballs fell in and opened, revealing an Ekans and a Koffing.

"Koffing!" "Ekans!"

Koffing then released a smoke screen.

"These guys are the ones from the wanted posters!" asked Ash.

"Don't be frightened little boy!"

"No I am more humored, now tell me who you are!"

"How dare you! Allow us to introduce ourselves!"

" **To protect the world from devestation, To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie, James! Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"**

 **"Meowth, that's right!"**

Ash burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, so you guys are the fabled Team Rocket. That's so funny!"

Pikachu started laughing and Luffy was rolling on the floor **(Like he did with Smoker at Punk Hazard)**.

"Shut up! You just don't get it do you!" shouted James, "We want your Pokemon!"

"Your not getting Gyarados!" shouted Ash.

"Boy, you will give us that Pokemon!" shouted Jessie.

"No! Get him Pikachu and Luffy!" shouted Ash.

"Koffing, Ekans... ATTACK!" shouted Team Rocket.

"Quick Pikachu use..." Ash started but Pikachu had already primed an attack.

Pikachu's tail turned white as he drew it back and smacked Koffing in the face, smashing it into James.

"Awesome! Pikachu learned Iron Tail!"

Meanwhile Luffy grabbed his fingers and stretched them.

"Gum Gum Shield!" shouted Luffy.

"What. That Pokemon can stretch! It has to be an extremely rare pokemon! We must have it!" shouted Jessie.

Then Ekans went to bite Luffy but it's face got caught in the shield. Luffy then threw his arms back and lobbed Ekans into Jessie.

"Do I have to do everything? Prepare for my fury swipes!" shouted Meowth.

"Gible use Take Down!" shouted a voice from behind Team Rocket.

Then a Gible appeared and smashed Meowth back into Team Rocket.

"Good job Gible!" said the voice, who was clearly a girl.

"Alright Pikachu now us-" Ash began but a large torrent of water hit Team Rocket and set them flying through the roof.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off!" they shouted.

"Nice hydro pump, Gyarados!" Ash said without turning.

He then heard a large growl and turned round to hug his Gyarados.

"Good job, buddy. I'm glad your okay! Now get some more rest!" Ash said while withdrawing Gyarados to his Pokeball.

"Gible return." said the voice.

"Now who is this mysterious person who helped us? Thanks by the way!" Ash shouted through the dust cloud.

"No problem," said the voice, as a blond girl with her hair covering one gray eye, a black overcoat with a black shirt, and black trousers revealed herself through the dust cloud.

Ash's jaw dropped when he saw the girl but he quickly regained his composure. Misty may have been pretty, but this girl was beautiful.

As Cynthia walked through the dust cloud she inspected all the people, quickly finding out who the voice on the other side belonged to. She eyed him for a bit before smirking.

 _'Not bad'_ she thought.

"What's your name?" Ash asked.

"Cynthia. Cynthia Shirona," she said with unwavering confidence.

"Nice to meet you Cynthia. I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum."

* * *

And there is the first chapter done. Now a few things to clear up.

1) We will meet the other Straw Hats. Half will go to Cynthia.

2) Ash and Cynthia can think like that as both are very mature for their age. but don't expect any proper relationships till Sinnoh.

3) Did you catch all those references to a certain TV Show?

4) I will still be doing the God, The Devil and the Fall of a Good Man.

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please read and review. This is TheHumulisScriptor, signing out.


	2. Chapter 2: Viridian Forest

The Straw Hat Pokémon

* * *

What if the 10 Straw Hats, including Jinbei, were Pokemon. But they are sepearated around the world. It's up to Ash to become their master and reunite them once more. And will he meet new friends along with difficult challenges? The soon to be aura guardian and chosen one must reunite these heroes together once more. Smarter!Ash. Aura!Ash. Ash/Cynthia

* * *

Chapter 2: Viridian Forest

The two stared at each other for a while, not breaking eye contact. It was almost as if they were having a competition on who could stare the longest at the other. That was until Ash broke the silence.

"So, is the weather in Kanto a lot different to that in Sinnoh, Cynthia?" asked Ash with a smirk.

"Yes, Sinnoh is a lot warmer than Kanto from what I've seen," she said, her gaze calculating, as if she was trying to figure him out.

"Ash?" asked Misty, "How did you know she was from Sinnoh?"

"She has a Gible, that alone is enough evidence from me," Ash said, "But tell me this. Why is a native of Sinnoh starting her Pokemon journey all the way in Kanto?"

"I wanted to test myself in other regions before challenging the league in Sinnoh," Cynthia said, grasping Gabite's Pokeball.

"Well Cynthia, why don't you come along with Misty and I? We could use the company and I can tell you are here to challenge the Kanto League like myself," said Ash with a small smile.

"Why not? I have nothing better to do," said Cynthia, with her hand outstretched.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Shirona," Ash said, shaking her hand.

"HEY!" Misty said, which made the two turn, "Why did you assume that I am coming with you?"

Ash turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Well you are coming aren't you?" Ash asked with a knowing grin.

"Well I am but you better wipe of that grin, Ketchum!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, fine," Ash said while turning to Cynthia.

"Well we best be off now. I hope you don't mind?" asked Ash.

"Not at all," said Cynthia in response.

The three started to walk off until Ash turned around.

"Thanks Joy, thanks Jenny!" said Ash with a grin and ran to catch up with Cynthia and Misty.

* * *

Soon the three had made it into Viridian forest and were deep in conversation.

"So what did you call this little guy? Luffy, was it?" asked Cynthia, staring at the Straw Hat Pokemon on Ash's shoulders.

"Yeah, Luffy is quite fascinating actually. He has the ability to stretch his skin, like he is made of rubber. He also doesn't use any official Pokemon moves. He has created his own, isn't that right buddy?" explained Ash.

"Lu Luffy!" said Luffy with a grin.

"Pika Pi Cha Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked with a frown.

"He's right! How do you know where your friends are?" Ash asked with a frown.

"Lu Luffy Lu Lu Uffy," said Luffy with a grin, while tapping his head.

"Pika Pika Chu Pika!"

"Oh, so you... share a mindscape? And you are talking to each other now?" Ash said.

"Lu! Luffy Lu Lu!"

"Pika Pika Chu!" said Pikachu.

"And you lot do this so you are never separated, even when you are physically? That's so cool, so you guys can talk to each other all the time!" Ash said with a grin, which fell when he suddenly stopped and looked to his left. It was a Caterpie.

"What is i- BUG!" shouted Misty, while hiding behind Cynthia.

"What are you doing?" asked Cynthia with a deadpanned face.

"Uh, I don't like bugs," said Misty.

"There is no need to be mean to the Pokemon though," said Cynthia with a frown.

Before Misty could reply, they heard a shout from behind them.

"All right Caterpie, you're mine!" shouted Ash while throwing a Pokeball.

Caterpie was caught in a matter of seconds.

"All right Caterpie, welcome to the family!" Ash said with a grin, "What do you think Cyn?"

"I think he will make an excellent addition to your team. And since when did you start calling me Cyn? Not that I mind," replied Cynthia.

"Just now. What about you Misty? What do you think?"

"Just keep it away from me!" screamed Misty.

"Now that's not the attitude we should be having. Caterpie has feelings you know," Ash stated.

"I don't care!" said Misty, turning the other way.

"Pikachu, Luffy! We have a new family member! Look!" Ash said.

Ash opened the Pokeball and Caterpie came out, while Misty ran behind a tree nearby.

Ash just sighed and turned to Caterpie.

"Come on Caterpie, climb up into my bag. By the way, this is Cynthia!" Ash said with a grin.

"Hello Caterpie. I hope you enjoy it on Ash's team," she said while bowing.

Caterpie squealed and was about to climb up Ash and into his bag when he saw Misty, and started to slide quickly towards her. Misty screamed as Caterpie started to rub up against her leg.

"Hey Misty! Caterpie really likes you! Isn't that cute!" Ash said while Cynthia gave a grin towards Caterpie.

"GET THIS DISGUSTING BUG AWAY FROM ME!" Misty screamed.

Caterpie looked dejectedly towards the ground, due to the rejection from Misty.

"Hey! How about you be friends with that creepy bug, and I'll be friends with Pikachu and Luffy!" said Misty while taking the two Pokemon in her arms.

"Really?" asked Ash as Pikachu ran into Cynthia's arms and Luffy jumped up onto Ash's shoulders, "Wow Misty. What great support you have there."

Ash then heard giggling and turned to see Cynthia and Pikachu playing with each other. His heart warmed at the sight and he looked at them with a soft smile.

Meanwhile Caterpie had tears in his eyes, starting to feel horrible from the rejection.

"It's so gross! Ash, put that slimy thing back in it's Pokeball! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!" Misty said.

"Aside from you, what are the others?" asked Ash while walking over to her with a frown on his face.

"Very funny! There are carrots, peppers and bugs! Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!"

"Even if you don't like them, you shouldn't let this childish fear dominate your life," Cynthia said calmly.

"And I don't like the way your hurting Caterpie's feelings!" Ash growled.

"Both Cynthia and I don't think you're disgusting at all Caterpie! Come on! Climb into my bag!" Ash said with a grin while Cynthia nodded.

Caterpie turned to look at Pikachu and Luffy, both of whom had jumped onto Ash's shoulders, and nodded at Caterpie. Caterpie then climbed up his shoulders and into Ash's bag, sticking his head out.

"Well, bye Misty!" Ash said while starting to walk.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty with a frown.

"Until you mature enough to act kindly, you won't be seeing me anymore. Come Cyn!" Ash said while grabbing Cynthia's hand, dragging her along.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash and Cynthia were walking down the road, still hand in hand.

"You made the right decision you know. That was no way a person should treat a Pokemon," Cynthia said softly.

"I know. At least someone understands," Ash said while he kept on turning his head back, along with Pikachu and Luffy.

But when Cynthia turned her head, there was nobody there.

"You know, I really don't like being followed. Why don't you get on your bike and leave?" asked Ash.

"I wi- OH NO! I left my bike in Viridian with Nurse Joy!" Misty exclaimed, "This is your fault Ketchum. Making us leave so quickly!"

"My fault?! Anyway, I know we are going on the same route so just stay out of my way," Ash said calmly.

* * *

Later, it had reached night time and Ash and Cynthia were lying in their sleeping bags by a fire that both of them had made.

"Lets get some sleep you guys! You too Cynthia!" Ash said while turning to his friend, but she had already gone to sleep. He was going to say something about Misty, who was sleeping behind a log nearby, but he decided against it. He had still not forgiven her.

"Sleep well Cyn," Ash said quietly before falling asleep himself.

Then Luffy, Pikachu and Caterpie started talking.

' _You know, I want to explore the skies, free like a bird!' said Caterpie._

 _'Really?' asked Pikachu._

 _'Yeah! It's my dream! I want to evolve into a Butterfree!'_

 _'Your dream? Well then you never give up, ok? Dreams define us and make us what we are! I think that's an awesome dream Caterpie!' Luffy said with a huge grin._

 _'You think so?' asked Caterpie._

 _'Sure do!' said Luffy while patting Caterpie on the back._

 _'Thanks' Caterpie said quietly while looking up at the moon. Only to see a Butterfree and stare longingly at it._

 _Caterpie then stared at Misty and_ decided _to sleep next to her, hoping this would make her like him._

* * *

Then in the morning Ash had one arm draped over Cynthia while both slept soundly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed which quickly woke the two up, Ash waking up first so Cynthia didn't notice what was going on.

"Gyarados I choose you!" Ash said, summoning the large Pokemon. Gyarados emerged with a roar.

"What's going on? Who's here? Gyarados get ready!" Ash said while looking around for danger.

"What is this thing doing sleeping near me?" asked Misty.

"Huh Caterpie just wants to be your friend!" said Ash with a smile, while recalling Gyarados.

"If that thing wants to be my friend then it can get out of my face and into it's Pokeball!" said Misty hysterically.

Caterpie got teary eyed.

"Misty! That was uncalled for," reprimanded Cynthia, only to find Caterpie sliding dejectedly towards it's Pokeball.

"Caterpie don't listen to her," said Ash softly, only for Caterpie to ignore him and go in it's Pokeball.

Ash clenched his eyes shut and furiously turned to Misty.

"MISTY! Apologize to Caterpie now!" shouted Ash, finally snapping.

Misty just turned the other way. Ash was about to continue until everyone saw a Pidgeotto.

"Wow! A Pidgeotto!" said Ash while grabbing Caterpie's Pokeball.

' _Is he going to use Caterpie to capture Pidgeotto? Well I think that will show Misty. That's for sure!'_ thought Cynthia.

"Caterpie I choose you!" said Ash while throwing Caterpie out of his ball.

Everyone gasped, except Cynthia and Luffy. Caterpie looked fearfully towards Pidgeotto.

"Caterpie I need you to trust me! We can do this!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah! Go Caterpie!" Cynthia called from the side-lines, along with Pikachu and Luffy.

"See, Cyn's got your back!" said Ash with a grin.

Caterpie looked at him and then nodded, turning to Pidgeotto with a fierce look in it's eyes.

"Right now Caterpie, use String Shot on Pidgeotto's wings, binding them together in front of him!" shouted Ash.

Caterpie released his String Shot, making Pidgeotto's wings immobile.

"Now Caterpie, use Tackle under his beak to knock him on the ground! Rendering him useless!"

Caterpie charged forward and used his attack to drive Pidgeotto onto his back by hitting under his beak, making him immobile.

"Right, now go! Pokeball!" said Ash while throwing the ball.

After a couple of seconds of wobbling, the Pokeball read as caught. Ash went and picked it up.

"All right, welcome to the family Pidgeotto!" said Ash while turning to Cynthia, "Did I do good Cyn?"

"Very impressive!" said Cynthia with a grin.

"See Misty! Looks like Caterpie is useful after all!" said Ash.

Misty did not say anything and was too stunned to speak.

Then the three heard a laugh coming from behind them.

"Oh god, not these clowns!" said Ash with a sigh while Cynthia pinched the bridge of her nose with annoyance.

"So we meet again!" said James.

"I know that voice!" said Misty.

" **To protect the world from devastation, To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie, James! Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"**

 **"Meowth, that's right!"**

"Guys, we're busy now. And by now, I mean always," Cynthia said.

"We don't care. We're here to get your Pokemon," said Jessie.

"So hand us your Pikachu and your Luffy! Their rare and we will give them to the boss!" said James.

"You IDIOTS!" said Meowth while using Fury Swipes on them, "Stop telling them our plans!"

"I don't need you to tell me that my Pokemon are brilliant!" shouted Ash.

"Your Pikachu's power and your Luffy's ability are very special. Their powers far exceed their evolutionary level!" said Meowth.

"Now your the one giving away our plans!" "Shut up, how do you expect to be the top cat if you do that!"

Ash and Cynthia sweat dropped.

"Make things easier and hand over that Pikachu and Luffy!" said Jessie.

Ash snorted.

"Not in a million years," he growled.

"Then you leave us no choice!" said James.

"Go Ekans!" "Go Koffing!"

"Ash, lets do this together!" said Cynthia.

"Right!"

"I choose you, Pikachu!" "Gible, lend me your power!"

"Two on Two! That will even out the playing field!" said Ash with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter, Koffing, Sludge attack! Now!"

"Pikachu dodge and then follow up with a quick attack!"

Pikachu dodged by side flipping and then raced forwards, smashing Koffing away.

"Damn it! Ekans, use Poison Sting!" shouted Jessie.

Ekans raced forward towards Pikachu.

"Quick, Gible use Sand Tomb!"

A sand tornado then wrapped around Ekans, knocking her unconscious.

"Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt in Koffing!"

"PIKACHU!"

Koffing then was struck by the Thunderbolt, knocking him out as well.

Caterpie then used string shot on Meowth, before he could do anything.

"Dammit!" said James as he and Jessie recalled their Pokemon, "We'll be back!"

Then the two ran off, before they could do anything, carrying Meowth with them.

Ash then smiled at Pikachu while Cynthia hugged Gible, then returning him to his Pokeball.

"Nice one, Cyn!" Ash said while giving her a high five, "You too Caterpie!"

"Your not so bad yourself," she replied with a smile.

Ash then picked up Caterpie.

"I'm so proud of you. You captured Pidgeotto even though the odds were against you!" said Ash to the Pokemon.

Caterpie squealed with happiness.

"Your stronger than you look, Caterpie!" Misty said with a smile.

"Well Misty, I'm glad to see you have changed your opinion!" said Ash while holding out Caterpie to her.

"Why don't you pat Caterpie on the head and thank him for helping us!" said Cynthia encouragingly.

"I guess you're right!" said Misty while reaching out to touch Caterpie.

Caterpie then shot his String Shot in front of him, while Ash placed him on the ground. He then covered himself with his String Shot.

"He's evolving into Metapod!" Ash said with a huge smile, "And he is doing faster than any other Caterpie I've heard of!"

Caterpie, in a bright light, then evolved into a Metapod.

Pikachu and Luffy smiled. They were happy their friend was getting closer to his dream.

"Awesome Metapod!" Cynthia said while putting him in Ash's bag.

' _I've never known anyone like him! He really does love Pokemon!'_ Misty thought.

"Well Cynthia, let's get to Pewter. Come on Misty!" Ash said.

"I can come?" said Misty, clearly confused.

"Sure. You can!" Cynthia said while smiling.

Then the three started to walk off, further down the path.

* * *

Eventually, Misty was up in a tree again, screaming.

"What's wrong now?" Ash said, teasingly with a grin.

"I think I see another bug! Gross!" said Misty.

"Is that the bug you were referring to?" asked Cynthia with a smirk, pointing to a Weedle.

"A Weedle!" said Ash excitedly.

"Alright time for his first battle! Go Pidgeotto!" said Ash while throwing the Pokeball, which Pidgeotto emerged from.

Metapod, Luffy and Pikachu now all jumped onto the ground, watching the battle.

"Pidgeotto use Gust!"

Pidgeotto then blew lots of wind into the Weddle, knocking it over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty was walking away.

"I hate this forest. It's full of slimy bugs!" she shouted.

Then suddenly a kid with a samurai sword came out of the bushes, looking like he was about to cut Misty. But he stopped in front of his face.

"Greetings, maiden. Are you by chance the Pokemon Trainer who comes from Pallet?" asked the Samurai.

"No, that's not me!" said Misty, worried.

"Alas! My search continues! I advise you to refrain from further shrieking while passing through this forest! Unless your goal is to attract a hoard of Beedrill," he said before walking away.

Misty fell to her knees to recover from the situation.

"What a weirdo! But I wonder why he would be looking for a Pokemon trainer from Pallet? Oh wait, ASH!" she said.

* * *

With Ash and Cynthia, Pidgeotto was closing in on Weedle. The Weedle then lunged at Pidgeotto with it's stinger.

"Pidgeotto, DO A BARREL ROLL!" Ash shouted.

Pidgeotto then dodged, doing a barrel roll. Then it came back down and struck Weedle with it's talons.

"I've got you now Weedle!" said Ash.

"Make sure you don't miss!" Cynthia said with a smirk.

"Dammit Cyn! I won't miss! Ah, my heart! You have wounded me!" Ash said while melodramatically falling to his knees.

Luffy and Pikachu burst out laughing while Cynthia let out a giggle.

"Greetings! Am I addressing the Pokemon trainer from Pallet?" said a voice behind them, belonging to the Samurai.

"Yeah... what's it to you?" Ash said with narrowed eyes while jumping up.

"I have found you at last!" said the Samurai while drawing his sword.

Ash growled and was prepared to take action.

"ASH!" said Misty from the distance while the Samurai lunged at Ash with his sword.

Ash quickly side-stepped and lunged forward, kicking out with his leg, which knocked the Samurai onto his face.

' _Where did that come from?'_ He thought.

"Wow. Impressive," Cynthia said with a smooth voice.

"I know," Ash smirked towards her and pinned the Samurai.

"Now what do you want?" Ash growled to the Samurai.

"I am Samurai! I am also awesome, fearless and completely invincible in combat!" he said arrogantly.

"Really? You don't look invincible to me!" Ash said while slightly tightening his arm grip on the back of Samurai's neck, but not enough to hurt him.

"OK! Maybe not! But I have been searching for you!" said the Samurai while Ash let him up.

"What do you want from me?" Ash asked.

"A Pokemon match!" said Samurai, "Let us see who triumphs!"

Ash turned around and recalled Pidgeotto.

"I guess Weedle got away because of you," Ash said.

"I'm sorry," said the Samurai.

"Good," said Ash, "Now about that match?"

Samurai clenched his Pokeball.

"But before we do that, your a bug trainer right? Well could you take a look at my Metapod while I put it next to you? Just so you could see it's progress from an experts point of view," Ash asked.

"Sure, I will take care of it as well!" the Samurai said while Ash placed Metapod next to the Samurai.

"Now lets begin!" said Ash.

On the side-lines, Cynthia and Misty watched curiously.

"This guy looks serious. I don't know if Ash can win!" said Misty.

"Ash will win. I have the upmost confidence in him," Cynthia said quietly.

"Thanks Cyn! Told you that you believed in me," said Ash which made Cynthia blush, as she did not expect him to hear her.

"Pinsir, assume battle mode!" shouted Samurai.

"Luffy, I choose you!" shouted Ash.

Luffy then ran onto the field with a grin.

"Pinsir, use Tackle!"

Pinsir then ran forward towards Luffy.

"Luffy use Balloon!"

"Gum-Gum Balloon!" shouted Luffy as he sucked in air.

"What the!" said Samurai, shocked.

Pinsir then bounced off Luffy and flew into the ground.

"Now follow up with Pistol!" shouted Ash.

Luffy stretched his arm back.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!"

But due to his unfamiliarity of his techniques, he missed and hit the ground right next to Pinsir.

"Quick Luffy, bring your body forwards towards your arm!" shouted Ash.

Luffy then did so, and smashed his body into Pinsir's, knocking him out.

Luffy then gave a grin of victory.

"Luffy come back!" said Ash as Luffy jumped to his shoulder.

"Pinsir no!" Samurai shouted as he recalled Pinsir, "What a strong and fascinating Pokemon. You are certainly better than the other trainer from Pallet!"

"Well it is Oak," said Ash.

"Well no matter!" said Samurai, "Pokeball GO!"

The Pokeball then opened, revealing a Metapod.

"Now observe a real Metapod!" said Samurai, "Use Harden as much as possible before he can use his next Pokemon!"

"Oh I don't have time for this! Gyarados, go!" shouted Ash, revealing the large water serpent.

"Oh no," said Samurai.

"Gyarados, smack that Metapod away with your tail!" said Ash.

Gyarados smirked and smashed Metapod into Samurai, knocking the Pokemon unconscious.

"Gyarados return!"

"Metapod return!"

"You have beaten me Ash from Pallet Town, but I must leave... because of that Beedrill swarm!" Samurai shouted while turning around.

"Damn. The Weedle that got away must have informed the others!" shouted Cynthia while grabbing one of her Pokeballs.

"Good day!" said Samurai, leaving Ash's Metapod.

"Wait my Metapod!" Ash shouted but it was too late, a Beedrill had already taken it.

"Metapod return!" Ash said, trying to recall him but it was too late, Beedrill was gone.

Meanwhile a Beedrill was charging towards Ash but Pikachu shocked it before it got him.

"Thanks buddy!" Ash said while Pikachu got on his shoulder.

"Pika!"

"Now lets go!" Cynthia said and the five ran off.

They finally saw Samurai in the distance and Ash started to see red.

"YOU!" Ash shouted but Samurai did not respond.

The six then quickly turned and hid in a bush, while Ash's vision got redder and redder. He was so close to snapping, and Cynthia saw him seething. She knew it would only take one remark and that was it. Ash would let his rage loose.

They all saw that there was a hive of Kakuna in front of them.

"A whole hive of Kakuna!" said Samurai.

Ash then saw Metapod and started to walk towards him but the Kakuna started to evolve into Beedrill.

The six started to run away again until they saw Samurai's cabin.

"MY CABIN! I think we can make it!" said Samurai.

"In, in, in! All of you!" Ash said, opening the door for everyone.

As soon as they all got in, Ash slammed the door shut, narrowly missing the stingers that indented into the door.

They then all sat in silence and watched as the Beedrill could not get in.

"Phew! That was close!" said Misty, relieved.

Cynthia remained silent as she saw Ash looking at the floor.

The Samurai then took off his armour.

"I hope you learned your lesson Novice! You letting that Weedle escape almost cost us ou-" Samurai started to say but was cut off when the taller Ash grabbed him and pushed him to the wall, lifting him up by the collar.

"SHUT UP! First, you were the one who distracted me AND admitted that the Weedle was your fault. TAKE IT BACK!" Ash growled in his face.

"I take it back! Not even a novice would abandon his Pokemon like you did!" said Samurai with a sneer.

Ash's head lowered and Cynthia could clearly tell it was taking everything he had not to punch Samurai.

' _Wrong thing to say,'_ thought Cynthia with a frown.

Ash's right arm then raised to the Samurai's neck and pinned it, intending it to hurt a little.

"I asked you to look after my Metapod! I put it in your care! And you abandoned it! Even if it wasn't yours, it is a Trainer's duty to look after Pokemon. Your not fit to be a trainer, you little-" Ash said but before he could continue, Cynthia grasped his shoulder.

"Ash, Metapod will be OK," Cynthia said and then brought Ash into a hug.

"Cyn, how could I let Metapod be taken? I'm a failure as a trainer," Ash said while leaning his head on the side of hers, as he was the same height as her.

"Shhh, you did all you could. And it wasn't your fault," she said soothingly while giving Ash the comfort he needed.

Misty narrowed her eyes at the scene but quickly brushed it off.

 _'The hell was that?'_ she thought.

Ash quickly regained his composure and turned to Samurai.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that. It was uncalled for. But that still doesn't mean I forgive you for loosing my Metapod," Ash said while bowing his head.

"I'm sorry too. You clearly are a good trainer and it was my fault for abandoning your Metapod. Truce?" he said, reaching out his hand.

"Truce," Ash said shaking it.

It had then finally reached night time and everyone was sleeping, except Ash. He was wide awake, worried for his Metapod.

"Metapod..." he said, deep in thought.

* * *

The morning had come and the Beedrill were all sleeping in the tree.

And at the base of that tree was Metapod, who sat there, unmoving. Then movement in the bushes was heard as Ash and Cynthia were seen crawling in the bushes towards the tree.

"You know Cyn, you didn't have to come with me," he said softly.

"And leave you? Where's the fun in that?" asked Cynthia.

"You know, crawling like this reminds me of when Gary, Leaf and I used to-" Ash started but closed his eyes tight, recalling what happened to that friendship.

Ash then quickly turned around, hearing something, and grabbed Meowth's foot before he could hit Cynthia. He then threw him at Team Rocket, who were standing on a mound of rock. This prevented them from singing their motto.

"What do you want?" Ash asked, standing up and making sure Cynthia was okay.

"Never interrupt our motto!" said Jessie, stepping forward with the rest of her team.

"Shut up!" Cynthia whispered, pointing to the Beedrill.

This quickly silenced the Rockets. But they lost their footing when they stepped forward to reprimand the 'twerps' and fell down the rocks. This woke up the Beedrill.

"You idiots," said Ash and Cynthia while face palming.

All the Beedrill then rose from the tree but the Rockets did not notice.

"Now be smart and hand over Pikachu and Luffy!" said Jessie.

"I don't have them with me and even if I did, I would never let you have them!" Ash said before running towards Metapod, dragging Cynthia by the hand.

Ash then picked up Cynthia and forward rolled through the Beedrill, dodging them.

"Nice one," she complimented.

"Thanks Cyn. I try," Ash said while giving a smirk.

The two looked back and saw Team Rocket running away from the Beedrill.

They both then found Metapod at the bottom of the tree.

"There you are!" Ash said while getting out Metapod's Pokeball.

Metapod shook his body, signalling that he did not want to go in the ball.

Ash then picked him up and started running, making sure Cynthia was at his side.

"I shouldn't have left you in Samurai's care, Metapod. I'm sorry," Ash said sincerely.

"But it was my fault as well," Ash said and glanced at Cynthia, "I'm a terrible trainer making excuses and I'm sorry!"

Metapod's eyes started to water.

Ash then turned to see a Beedrill behind him. He pushed Cynthia behind him protectively.

"Ash!" said Misty, with Luffy, Pikachu and Samurai, who had a protective net around the group.

"Look out for the Twin Needle attack!" exclaimed Samurai.

"Pikachu!" "Lu Uffy!"

Metapod then jumped in the way, while Ash pushed Cynthia in the protective net.

"ASH NO!" screamed Cynthia.

"Metapod!" shouted Ash, catching him while the Beedrill flew off.

"Cyn, stay in there!"

Ash then noticed that there was a hole in Metapod's shell.

The hole then began to glow brightly as a Butterfree emerged from the hole.

"Free Free!"

Butterfree started to fly around and Cynthia smiled.

"He's so beautiful!" she said.

But the Beedrill appeared again.

"The Beedrill!" said Misty.

"Butterfree, lets do this!" said Ash with a grin, "Use Sleep Powder!"

"Free Free" Butterfree said while spreading the Sleep Powder all over the Beedrill, knocking them out.

"Nice one Butterfree!" Ash said.

"You were able to handle your Butterfree so well after it evolved. Most impressive!" said Samurai.

* * *

The six then found themselves on a path which Samurai led them to.

"This trail will lead you to Pewter City!" said Samurai.

"Thank you and Samurai... I forgive you," Ash said with a smile.

"Thank you! And thank you again for the match. I am truly the novice! I will keep improving my technique and one day we will battle again!" said Samurai.

"I'm looking forward to it!" said Ash, "Until then Samurai."

"Goodbye, fair lady!" Samurai said, holding Cynthia's hand and was about to bring it to his lips.

Ash growled and grabbed Cynthia's hand and pulled her along.

"Sorry! Must dash!" Ash said with a cheeky smile and quickly went along the path, with Cynthia in hand, and his two Pokemon on his shoulders.

Misty narrowed her eyes at this but sighed and followed after the two.

"See ya!" said Misty.

"Farewell. And I will be sure to tell the other Pallet trainers of you, Ash!" Samurai said to himself.

While Cynthia got dragged along, she could only think of one thing with a smirk.

' _I could definitely get used to an angry Ash.'_

* * *

And there we go! End of Viridian Forest. And there were so many Rayshipping moments!

I hope you had a good read but I must clarify: the next Straw Hat will be showing up towards the end or middle of this arc. Probably during the Eighth Gym.

As for Ash and Cynthia, expect nothing past flirting until they are 14, during Sinnoh. The two can flirt so easy because kids are forced to mature really fast in my story, due to the fact they have to set off at such a young age.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	3. Chapter 3: Pewter City and Mount Moon

The Straw Hat Pokémon

* * *

What if the 10 Straw Hats, including Jinbei, were Pokemon. But they are sepearated around the world. It's up to Ash to become their master and reunite them once more. And will he meet new friends along with difficult challenges? The soon to be aura guardian and chosen one must reunite these heroes together once more. Smarter!Ash. Aura!Ash. Ash/Cynthia

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 3: Pewter City and The Moon Stone

As the five made their way down the path, the three humans were discussing which Pokemon Ash and Cynthia will use in their upcoming battle against the Gym Leader, Brock.

"I am definetly using Gyarados due to the type advantage. As a back up, I'll use Luffy! I won't need anyone else!" Ash said with a grin while Luffy jumped in excitement on his shoulder.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said sadly, lowering his head.

"Don't worry buddy!" Ash said while stroking the Pokemon, "I definetly be using you against Misty!"

"Pika!"

"As if you could beat me," Misty said with a smirk.

"Well we'll have to see, won't we," Ash said before turning to Cynthia, "What about you Cyn? Who will you be using?"

"It's a suprise," she said while sticking her tongue out at Ash.

"C'mon Cyn! Why won't you tell me?" Ash said while faking to be hurt.

"Oh suck it up!" she said while walking ahead, knowing Ash was not really upset.

"Oi!" he replied, while catching up with her.

The five finally entered the clearing, which gave a clear view of Pewter City.

"Cool!" Cynthia said, running up ahead of Ash and Misty to get a good look at the city.

"There it is! Pewter City!" Ash said while Luffy had a huge grin and Pikachu gave a small smile.

"I thought we were going to be in that forest for the rest of our lives!" said Misty with relief.

"Pewter City is grey. The colour of stone. This town has always been famous for stone," said a voice beneath them.

Ash peaked his head over the side and smiled.

"Is it? Neat!" he said, "Is that your merchandise there?"

"Yes," he said while Ash jumped off the edge and landed next to the old man, while the girls climbed down the ladder.

"Well I'm Ash and those two are Cynthia and Misty. The two on my shoulders are Pikachu and Luffy," Ash said.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Flint!" he said with a smile.

"Let me guess. Souvenirs?" asked Cynthia with a smile.

"Correct young lady. Want to by some?" he asked

"No thanks," she declined politely.

"Your Pokemon sure look worn out! Why don't you follow me? I'll show you to the Pokemon centre."

"Thank you," Ash, Cynthia and Misty said while bowing.

The five followed Flint as he led them towards the Pokemon centre. They then entered and Ash placed his Pokemon on a tray and handed them to Nurse Joy, while Cynthia did the same.

"Please revitalise our Pokemon," Ash asked.

"Sure Ash and Cynthia!" Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Thank you Nurse Joy! I assume your sister told you about us?" Cynthia asked.

"She sure did! I've heard very nice things about you!" she said as she took the two trays away.

"Cynthia! Look at that poster!" Ash said, tugging on her sleeve.

The poster was a Pokemon League poster and Cynthia smirked upon seeing it.

"I'm going to beat you," Cynthia said calmly.

"Like hell you will!" Ash said, smirking towards her.

"Whatever you say. But first we're going to beat all the Gym Leaders!" said Cynthia

They then heard Flint laughing from behind them.

"Don't tell me you plan on challenging Brock?" asked Flint.

"Why do you think we're here?" asked Cynthia.

"And you think you'll beat him?" asked Flint while laughing, before walking off.

Ash, Cynthia and Misty then went to get something to eat. All three were then sitting at a booth.

"Flint can say whatever he wants! I will beat Brock!" said Ash while determined eyes.

Cynthia just nodded in agreement.

"Do you really think you can win?" asked Misty, "Gym Leaders are different from regular trainers. They are much, much tougher."

"Aren't you bias?" asked Cynthia with a frown.

"It doesn't matter! Tell you what guys, if you ask nicely, I'll train you so you can beat him!" said Misty.

"I don't need any help," said both Ash and Cynthia.

"Fine by me! Have fun while getting beaten at the Pewter City gym!" she responded while picking up her bag.

"Right. Gym Leaders are so tough. As they get beaten by everyday trainers all the time!" said Ash with a smirk.

Misty huffed and walked away.

There was a moment of silence until Ash realised something.

"She left us with the bill!" he said with a frown.

"Don't worry! I'll pay for it," said Cynthia.

"No. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay?" said Ash while grinning.

"Thank Ash!" she said with a smile.

"No problem!" he replied.

He then payed the bill and the two walked up to the front desk to find Nurse Joy putting the two trays down.

"Well Ash and Cynthia, no more waiting. Pikachu and Luffy are looking really good!" she said while the two Pokemon jumped on Ash's two shoulders.

The two then collected their Pokemon and headed out to the Pewter City gym. When they finally reached there, the two stared at the door.

"Together?" Ash asked while holding out his hand, wiggling his fingers.

Cynthia stared at the hand before taking it in her own.

"Together," she said while the two opened the doors.

The two walked in the darkness that was the gym until Ash turned his head to the right and smiled.

"So you must be Brock!" he said while letting go of Cynthia's hand.

"Impressive! Who goes there?" Brock said, as a light turned on which revealed him to the two.

"I'm Cynthia from Celestic Town and this is Ash from Pallet Town!" said Cynthia, "And we challenge you!"

"Is this your first gym match?" Brock asked the two, "A gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokemon League authorization. I will have a set amount of Pokemon while you can use as many as you want."

"We'll be using two though. Or else I'll feel bad," Ash said with a smirk.

"How long have you been with your Pokemon?" asked Brock, ignoring Ash's statement but appreciating his honour.

"2 weeks," Ash replied.

"Yes. Your Pikachu is in its cutest stage. It can't win!" Brock said confidently.

"That's for me to decide," Ash said with a harsh glare.

"Suit yourself," Brock said, flinching a bit at Ash's glare, "As Gym Leader I have to accept every challenge. So lets get this over with."

He then clicked his fingers and the walls opened up, with the battlefield coming out. Ash and Cynthia walked out the way to their side of the field.

Brock then jumped towards the white lines and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Alright! Who's first?" he said.

"I am," Cynthia replied calmly while pulling out her own Pokeball.

 _'Let's see what Pokemon you've got, Cyn,'_ Ash thought.

"Let the match begin!" Brock said

"Geodude, go!" Brock said, throwing his Pokeball which revealed Geodude.

"Budew! Lend me your power!" Cynthia said.

The two Pokemon stared each other down and waited for their commands.

"Geodude use Rock Throw!"

Geodude broke the field to pull out a large rock and threw it at Budew.

"Dodge it and then use Shadow Ball!"

Budew jumped out of the way and then fired a Shadow Ball at Geodude, knocking it back.

"Geodude use Tackle!"

Geodude lunged towards Budew and knocked it back.

"Budew use Mega Drain"

Suddenly, hundreds of green light balls came out of Geodude's body and went inside Budew.

"Now Budew! Use Grass Knot!"

Two vines smashed out of the ground and whipped Geodude, knocking him unconscious.

"Geodude, NO! Return!"

Cynthia just stared at Brock in silence, waiting for his next move.

"Onix go!" said Brock.

The Rock Pokemon roared upon release and looked down at Budew.

"Budew, start this off with a Sunny Day!"

Budew shot an orange ball in the air which created a makeshift sun.

"Now us-"

"Onix use Bind!"

Onix wrapped it's tail around Budew and started to squeeze it, only for it to turn out that Budew was a substitute.

"Now Budew! Reveal yourself and use the Solar Beam you've been charging!" said Cynthia.

The extra-powered Solar Beam was fired by Budew and it smashed into Onix, knocking it unconscious.

"Onix return!"

"Budew you did amazing!" Cynthia squealed, hugging Budew, "Now return and get some rest"

Brock then walked up to Cynthia and handed the badge to Cynthia.

"You are an amazing trainer and you have bested me in battle. For this, I award you the Pewter City Gym badge!"

"Thank you!" Cynthia said while taking it.

"My pleasure. Now I understand I still owe your friend a battle. Excuse me while I go to the Pokemon centre."

Brock then rushed out the door.

It was silent until Cynthia turned to look at Ash, but as soon as she did Ash had already picked her up into a hug and started spinning her around.

"That was brilliant Cynthia! Your the best!" Ash said, while laughing.

Cynthia could only laugh as the two spun around. Ash then placed her on the ground and grinned at her.

"I'm going to win just like you!" he said

"I'm sure of it!" Cynthia replied while walking up to the stands.

When Cynthia reached the stands, she saw Misty sitting there.

"Good job on your battle. Sorry for doubting you," she said

"It's ok. Everyone has their doubts," Cynthia said with a smile.

"Even you?"

Cynthia smile disappeared for a moment until Brock came running in and took his place on the field.

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready!" Ash replied with a nod.

"Go Geodude!"

"Gyarados I choose you!"

All of a sudden, Misty and Cynthia found themselves surrounded by little kids.

"Geodude use Rollout!"

Geodude curled up and started to roll towards Gyarados.

"Gyarados, use Rain Dance!"

Gyarados shot a blue ball into the air. Clouds started to form which then made it rain.

Geodude then started to change direction in his Rollout due to the wet ground, causing him to crash into the wall, falling unconscious.

Brock's siblings gasped at the defeat of Geodude.

"Geodude return! Go Onix!"

Onix revealed itself from the Pokeball and stared down the equally large Gyarados.

"Onix use Bind!"

Onix then wrapped itself around Gyarados and started to squeeze.

Gyarados roared in pain and then it's mouth started to glow. It then bit down on Onix and caused ice to form around where it had bitten down.

"Wow!" said Misty while Cynthia just smirked, having complete faith in Ash's abilities as a trainer.

"Cool! Ice Fang!" said Ash.

Onix continued to screech in pain.

"Now Gyarados! Use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados unleashed a torrent of water from it's mouth which smashed into Onix, knocking it unconscious.

"Alright Gyarados! You did great! Now get some rest!" Ash said while recalling Gyarados.

"Onix return!"

Brock then walked up to Ash and handed him the Gym Badge.

"Your use of Rain Dance against my Geodude was amazing! You've earned this badge!" Brock said with a smile.

Ash stared at it while Cynthia ran up to him and hugged him.

"Say Brock... do you have a dream?" asked Ash.

"Yeah! I've want to be the World's Best Pokemon Breeder!" he said.

"Then come with us!" Ash said, while Cynthia looked at him in shock but then smiled.

"No," Brock said with a frown, "I can't. I've got to look after my siblings and the gym. I'm so-"

But Brock could not finish his sentance as Flint came rushing in.

"BROCK!" he shouted, "I'M SORRY!"

He then got on his hands and knees.

"What are you doing here?" Brock asked with a glare.

Flint removed his hat and fake beard to reveal himself. He looked exactly like Brock.

"I see," Cynthia said while Ash just gave a small smile.

"Go follow your dreams Brock. I couldn't become the great Pokemon trainer like I wanted to and because I was such a failure, I was too embarassed and ashamed to go back to my family."

"Why come back now?" asked Brock.

"Because this kid and his Pokemon showed me that must be brave and have courage! He stood up to my claims and won! He showed me what it was to have hope! It's time I started taking care of my family. You complete your dream and mine!"

"First... there are somethings I have to tell you," said Brock.

"After all these years, I understand how you must feel about me so I want you to get everything off your chest," Flint said.

"Here!" Brock said, handing him a needle.

"Suzy always rips her dresses so you better learn how to sew, Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast, Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner, Cindy sleepwalks so you have to tie a bell on her wrist and the twins never want to take a bath so you have to promise them sweets afterwards!" Brock said in a hurry.

"BROCK!" the kids shouted and latched onto him.

"I'll miss you all!" he said while kissing them all on their heads in turn.

They then jumped off him and climbed on Flint.

Brock then turned to Ash and Cynthia.

"Ash, Cynthia, are you sure it's okay if I go with you two on your Pokemon journey?"

"Sure we're sure!" the two said, "The more the merrier!"

"What about me?!" Misty screamed while running towards them.

"When do we leave?" Brock quickly asked.

"Now!" he said, rushing out the door with Cynthia, while Brock followed close behind.

* * *

The next day the six are seen walking down a path towards Mt. Moon. They were clearly in a heated discussion.

"Brock! Kyogre is way better than Groudon!" shouted Misty, with Cynthia nodding her head in agreement.

"No way! Groudon looks like a dinosaur while Kyogre is just a whale!" said Brock, with Ash nodding his head in agreement.

They all stopped arguing when they saw Mt. Moon in the distance.

"Mount Moon! Doesn't the name sound romantic?" said Misty with a sigh.

"People say a huge meteor crashed into the mountain back in prehistoric times!" explained Cynthia.

"How do you know?" asked Ash.

"Well I love archaeology! Everything about it! That's why I want to become the champion, so I can have the freedom to go to any of the ruins and caves around the world!" she said with the largest grin Ash had ever seen on her face.

"Awesome! That is a brilliant dream." Ash said.

"But that story about the meteor... is it true?" asked Misty.

"The meteor is called the Moon Stone," said Cynthia.

"Ah now that's romantic!" Misty said with another sigh.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" said someone in the distance.

Ash quickly bolted towards the sound while the others followed him. The group saw a man being attacked by a group of Zubat.

"What are Zubat doing outside their cave?" Cynthia mumbled to herself.

"Alright Pikachu use Thundersock!"

Pikachu then shocked the group of Zubat, making them flee into the cave.

The group then ran up to the man.

"Are you okay?" asked Ash, while Luffy helped the man up.

"Wow! You guys are the greatest!" said Seymour, hugging the three.

"I'm talking amazing! Fantastic!" Seymour continued.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Seymour! Seymour the Scientist!"

Ash quickly removed himself before Pikachu got uncomfortable.

"Pika!"

"No problem buddy!" replied Ash with a smile.

"They say man's best friend is a Pokemon! And with you three I believe it!" said Seymour while adjusting his glasses.

"Lu Luffy Lu Lu!" said Luffy with a grin.

"That's nice," said Ash.

"I'm so moved. Such friendship I've never seen the likes of before. When the Zubat began attacking me, I thought I was done for... when who should arrive? Three heroes thanks to whom I am alive! I'M ALIVE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU!" said Seymour

"Excuse me? Why were the Zubat out of their natural habitat?" asked Cynthia.

"Follow me!" he replied while Brock caught a Zubat that was knocked out.

The seven then walked into the cave, which had been lit up with lights.

"Why is this cave lit up? Somebody must have strung them up through the whole cave. The Pokemon in this cave need the dark! These lights must be upsetting them and making them confused!" said Cynthia with a frown, while examing what seemed to be a rock.

"Which is probably why the Zubat attacked you!" Brock concluded.

"Look there! These Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere! And the hot lights are drying up these Sandshrew!" explained Seymour.

"Pika" "Lu"

"That's why I'm here! On patrol to protect the mountain from the troublemakers in these caves!" said Seymour.

"Cyn, when he says troubemakers, I can only think of one group of people," Ash whispered to her.

"I agree. Stay on guard!" she whispered back.

"They want the Moon Stone!" Cynthia then said outloud, "It's a million years old and it is hidden in this cave. It's fragments power up Pokemon. That is why Tea- the troublemakers want the Moon Stone!"

"How can you tell?" asked Seymour.

"I just studied a fragment ten minutes ago. I just finished!" she said, placing the fragment on the ground.

"But it took me an hour to reach that conclusion!" Seymour exclaimed.

"Well Cyn is the best!" Ash explained with a grin.

Cynthia blushed and looked the other way.

"Well ever since I was a little boy, I believed Pokemon came from outer space!" said Seymour.

"Outer space?" the four asked, interested.

"Yes and that their spaceship was the Moon Stone!" explained Seymour.

"That sure is an original theory!" Misty said.

"But that means the Moon Stone belongs to the Pokemon!" said Ash.

"Exactly!" said Seymour.

"Clefairy! Clefairy!" said a Clefairy as it jumped past with a Moon Stone fragment.

"A Clefairy!" Brock said while Ash refrained from capturing it.

"It's so cute!" Misty gasped.

Clefairy then jumped arpund the corne and away from the seven.

"CLEFAIRY!" the Clefairy screamed.

The group then turned the corner to see Meowth advancing on Clefairy.

"I wish I wasn't right," muttered Ash while Cynthia frowned.

"What are you doing here?" asked Meowth.

"Pika!" "Lu Luffy!"

Luffy and Pikachu went to look after Clefairy.

"Clefairy!"

"So I was right! It was Team Rocket!" Ash said out loud.

"We'e got to stop them before they cause more..." Brock started.

"BROCK WAIT!" shouted Ash.

"Trouble" Brock finished.

"Trouble?" asked a voice from behind Meowth.

"Make that double," said another voice.

"Brock I told you not to!" Ash said while Cynthia groaned.

" **To protect the world from devastation, To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie, James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"**

 **"Meowth, that's right!"**

"See Brock! You just encouraged them to do their stupid catchphrase!" said Ash.

"Sorry," Brock said, now realising his mistake and vowing to himself never to do it again. Ever.

"Shut up! Your just jealous!" screamed Jessie.

"Because we won't let you join!" said James with a smirk.

"I know, I don't fit the requirements. Too many brain cells," Ash said with a grin.

"You'll pay for that twerp!" shouted Jessie.

Ash and Cynthia took out their Pokeballs.

"Brock, Misty, keep an eye on Seymour and Clefairy!" said Ash, his face determined.

"Ekans!" "Koffing!"

The two Pokemon started to advance towards the group.

"Butterfree, I choose you!" "Riolu, lend me your power!"

The two Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs, eager for battle.

"You have a Riolu?" asked Ash with a smirk.

"Yup!" said Cynthia while the others ran away.

"Koffing, Smog!"

Koffing started to release his Smog attack out of his body.

"Butterfree, Whirlwind!"

"Free!"

Butterfree flapped it's wings rapidly, blowing the smog in Team Rocket's faces.

Ekans then lunged for Butterfree but Cynthia was ready.

"Riolu, use Force Palm!"

Riolu's hand glowed blue as it smashed into Ekans, knocking it into Team Rocket.

"Butterfree, Whirlwind again!"

Butterfree nodded in response and lunged back to gain space. It then started to flap it's wings and created an air current which made Team Rocket start to fly away, as they had been picked up by said current.

"It's time Team Rocket blasted off!" shouted the two.

The two recalled their Pokemon and then Ash grabbed Cynthia's hand and started to run towards where the others went.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Meowth," was Ash's reply as he dragged Cynthia further.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clefairy had made her way outside, with Misty not too far behind.

"Oh no! Clefairy is running away!" Misty said while running after her.

Clefairy then jumped up the hill with the others climbing after her.

"Clefairy, come back!" shouted Seymour.

At the top of the hill, Clefairy was intecepted by Meowth. In response, Clefairy jumped off the hill and landed on Misty's face, who then knocked into Seymour, who knocked into Brock, and then they all fell into the water.

"All right!" Meowth said, landing on his feet like all cats do, "Give Meowth that Moon Stone!"

"Meowth!" Seymour said, worried as Meowth had revealed his claws, "I'm sure we an be reasonable about this"

"No! We can't!" Meowth said while lunging for Seymour.

"Seymour! Look out!" shouted Brock, ready to intervene.

Misty then stood up and grabbed one of her Pokeballs.

"Misty calls Staryu!"

Staryu then jumped out of the water with a flash from the Pokeball.

"Hiya!"

"Staryu, use Swift!"

Meowth was struck by the Swift attack and landed on the water, groaning in pain.

"Water Gun!"

Staryu then used Water Gun and shot Meowth into the distance.

"Bye Meowth. Have a nice time!" Misty said, waving Meowth off.

"Staryu return!"

"Well you guys seemed to have handled it pretty well!" Ash said from their right, while Cynthia looked bemused.

"Well I took care of Meowth!" said Misty.

"Nice one!" Ash said with a grin.

* * *

Later, at sunset, Brock was feeding his Pokemon.

"What is that?" Ash asked while Cynthia looked curious as well.

"It's Pokemon food. Made from my own secret recipe. The ingrediants are especially blended for each Pokemon. I've been developing it for years! I'll make a batch for Pikachu and Luffy!" Brock said while feeding Zubat.

"LU LUFFY!" Luffy exclaimed while shaking his head.

"What's wrong Luffy?" asked Ash.

"Lu Luffy, Lu Lu Lu Luffy Uffy!" said Luffy quickly, with Pikachu nodding along.

"Pi Pi Pika Pika, Pi Chu Ka Chu!" explained Pikachu.

"You'll only eat... meat?" Ash asked Luffy.

"Lu Luffy!" Luffy said while his eyes turned into pieces of meat

Everyone laughed at this while Luffy fell back on the floor with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy said before running off, the other packing up and quickly following it.

By night they were still following Clefairy, who had been talking to Luffy the whole time.

"Where on earth is Luffy taking us?" asked Brock.

They all reached a small clearing where they saw another cave.

"Another cave! How facinating!" Cynthia said while walking towards it.

The eight entered the cave and it revealed a huge area inside the mountain. In the centre was the Moon Stone.

"The Moon Stone!" Cynthia gasped.

"This feels like a dream!" Misty gasped

"So the Moon Stone legend is true!" said Brock.

"Well since Cynthia said it was, I believed it from the start!" Ash said.

Cynthia chuckled with a slight blush on her face.

"Look! Clefairy's doing something!" Ash noticed.

Clefairy then placed the fragment next to a whole row of other fragments. When she placed it down, it started to glow , which made all the other fragments glow. This in turn, made all the whole Moon Stone glow.

All of a sudden, Clefairy from all round started to gather around the Moon Stone. Then they all started to dance around the Moon Stone.

"Amazing!" said Seymour, "These Clefairy formed their own society. This is an incredible sight.

Luffy then started to talk to Clefairy.

"What's Clefairy telling you Luffy?" asked Ash, noticing the two talking.

"Lu Luffy Lu Uffy Luffy!"

"Pika Pika Pika Chu Pi Ka!"

"The Clefairy pray to the Moon Stone?" said Ash.

"Perhaps because the Moon Stone fell from the heavens?" Cynthia murmured to herself.

"YAY!" Seymour shouted while Ash turned around and glared at something by the mouth of the cave, "It all makes sense now! Outer space! Pokemon, and the human race will ride the Moon Stone into space! First to the moon, then to Mars! Then together to the stars!"

"Wait no!" Ash said

"Stars! That's our cue!" said Meowth, making everyone turn around to see Meowth, James and Jessie.

"I noticed them ages ago," said Ash.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" asked Misty with a growl.

"Because it would be rude to interupt Seymour's monologue!"

"Ah! Thank you!" said Seymour.

"My pleasure," responded Ash.

"I won't let you take the Moon Stone!" shouted Seymour while charging towards Team Rocket.

"Seymour don't!" said Ash but it was too late as Meowth tripped up Seymour.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Meowth said.

"It always seems like a trip with Team Rocket around," Ash grumbled to himself, causing Cynthia to giggle.

"Nice one," she complimented smoothly.

"Thanks," Ash said with a grin, "I try."

"My glasses!" Seymour said while crawling around to find his glasses.

"Let's settle this in a Pokemon battle!" Jessie and James shouted, drawing their Pokeballs.

"Cynthia, do you mind if I take this one?" asked Brock.

"Sure," she said, standing back.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" "Go Onix!"

"Go Ekans!" "And you Koffing!"

Pikachu jumped on Onix's head with his cheeks sparking.

"We'll show them that size doesn't matter!" Jessie snarled.

"What? Is that what you have to tell James every morning?" said Ash with a smirk.

"Nice one!" Cynthia said from behind Ash, "Your on fire today!"

Ash turned around and gave a thumbs up to Cynthia.

"How dare you! Koffing, Smoke Screen!"

"Ekans, underground!"

The smokescreen spread everywhere, blocking everyone view of the battle.

 _'A diversion!'_ thought Ash, _'I have to get rid of this smokescreen!'_

"Luffy use Balloon and blow this Smoke Screen away!"

"Gum-Gum Balloon!" Luffy shouted while sucking in air and then releasing it all, blowing away the smokescreen.

Only to reveal the Moon Stone was gone, along with Team Rocket.

"Damn! Just what I thought! Come on!" Ash ran out of the cave, the others following him, except for Seymour.

"Onix! Follow them underground!" Brock shouted before leaving, making Onix tunnel it's way after Team Rocket.

Clefairy then handed Seymour his glasses.

"Oh thank you!" Seymour said, "But why aren't you chasing after the robbers who took the Moon Stone? The Moon Stone is sacred to you, isn't it? It's your responsibility to take it back from those robbers! Do you understand me?"

"Clefairy!" Clefairy said while nodding.

* * *

Meanwhile Team Rocket was riding a sledge with the Moon Stone on it down the mountain.

"Nice guys always...!" said Jessie.

"Finish last!" said James.

"We just went from last to first!" said Meowth.

Onix then revealved itself from the ground and Team Rocket smashed into it, making the Moon Stone fall to the ground.

"Got them!" Brock said, "Nice work Onix! Grab them now!"

Onix then charged towards Team Rocket.

"Koffing, use Counter!"

Koffing floated towards Onix and smashed into Onix's head, knocking them both out.

"Onix!" Brock said, concerned.

Seymour then emerged from the hole with all of the Clefairy.

"It's Seymour!" said Misty, "And the Clefairy!"

"Meowth! What's going on!" said Meowth.

The Clefairy all raised their hands and started to perform their Metronome attack.

Team Rocket started to follow their movements.

All the others looked away.

"They're using Metronome!" said Cynthia.

Then there was a bright light and the ground cracked beneath Team Rocket's feet, which then caused a massive explosive pillar to form beneath them, sending them flying away.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

All of a sudden, shards of Moon Stone started to drop from the sky.

"The Moon Stone!" said Seymour.

When the fragments of the Moon Stone started to touch the Clefairy, they would evolve into Clefable.

"The Clefairy are evolving!" said Misty while Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

 **"Clefable. An advanced form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokemon in the world,"** Dexter said.

"The power of the Moon Stone did this!" Seymour said.

* * *

After a while the Moonstone had been returned to it's resting place and the Clefairy and Clefable were now dancing around it once more.

"I've decided to live here with the Cleafairy. It's been my life's dream to find the Moon Stone and someday I will travel to the stars with the Clefairy," said Seymour.

"Good luck Seymour," Ash said while shaking his hand.

The group then walked off.

"Goodbye Seymour! Goodbye Clefairy!" said Ash.

"Goodbye Ash! Goodbye Pikachu and Luffy! And thank you all!" Seymour responded.

"Do you think the Clefable really came to Earth from Outer Space?" asked Misty.

"Perhaps," Cynthia said with a grin.

The six then made it to a T-junction in the path. They then saw a sign pointing towards Cerulean City.

"This sign leads to Cerulean City," Brock said while Misty looked dejectedly at the ground, "Misty you're going home!"

"Yeah!" she muttered.

Ash then looked at the corner of the sign and snorted.

"Cyn, do you have a pencil?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" she said while handing out a pencil.

' _Gary was here. Ash is a loser!'_ the scribble in the corner read.

Ash then handed back the pencil to Cynthia and grabbed everyone and started to walk off, not before the others could take a look at what he wrote.

 _'The first person for yourself is 'I' Gary, not Ash. With that grammer you're sure to achieve the rank of Master" Ash Ketchum._

* * *

And that's the end! Sorry this took so long but sadly I lost all my work and it took me ages to rewrite it as I felt pretty annoyed.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Since I went on a short break, I will try to update every day just for you guys!

And after we find more about Cinder's past and the gap between where my story is and Season 1 of RWBY, I will be continuing The God, The Devil, And The Fall Of A Good Man.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	4. Chapter 4: Cerulean City and AJ

The Straw Hat Pokémon

* * *

What if the 10 Straw Hats, including Jinbei, were Pokemon. But they are sepearated around the world. It's up to Ash to become their master and reunite them once more. And will he meet new friends along with difficult challenges? The soon to be aura guardian and chosen one must reunite these heroes together once more. Smarter!Ash. Aura!Ash. Ash/Cynthia

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 4: Cerulean City and A.J.

The five trudged down the dirt path in the forest towards Cerulean City, with Misty notably missing. Misty had decided not to go to Cerulean City, even though it was her home town. Ash was determined to find out why his friend left and what he could do to bring her back to their adventures.

Ash then stretched and smiled with content.

"Ahhhh. It's so nice to enjoy the sunshine!" said Ash.

"It reminds me of summer in Sinnoh!" Cynthia said.

"And while your enjoying the sunshine, Gary's catching more Pokemon!" Brock said.

Ash snorted.

"Quality over quantity Brock!" said Ash with a grin.

"I agree. It doesn't matter if you have 60 Pokemon or 100 Pokemon, if they are all terrible then what's the point?" said Cynthia.

"See! Cyn gets it!" said Ash.

"HEY! Wait a minute!" said Misty, running up to them.

Ash turned around and grinned.

"Misty, finally! I wondered where you had gone off to!" he said.

"Well I decided there's nothing stopping you from getting the Gym Badge at Cerulean. So I've decided to carry on travelling with you guys!" she said, while forcing a grin.

"Great! But why didn't you want to go there in the first place?" Cynthia asked.

"Uhhhhh. No reason," she said nervously.

And the now six continued down the path to Cerulean City.

* * *

Meanwhile it was night time in a empty building. There was lots of machinery around and there was a grate in the top right corner of the room. Suddenly the grate opened to reveal James.

"The coast is clear!" said James.

"Nothing to fear!" said Jessie.

"Nobody here!" said Meowth.

The three dropped down and James turned on a flashlight. He flashed his light to reveal the machinery.

They suddenly stopped when James flashed his light on something in front of him. It was a large green piece of machinery.

"Looks like we found it!" James said.

"Just what we need to get just what we want!" said Jessie.

"Pokemon!" Meowth concluded.

* * *

At Cerulean City, the six were walking down a city block.

"So this is Cerulean City, Misty?" asked Cynthia.

"Sure is! Pretty nice place, isn't it!" Misty said with pride.

They continued to walk down the road until they saw a huge line entering a building and the police blocking the entrance to said building.

"The police! I wonder what happened?" said Misty and ran in front of everyone else.

Misty pushed through the crowd and was talking to a police officer.

"What happened here?" asked Misty.

"Ah the Gym Leader! Thank god!" said one police officer.

"Someone robbed this store last night!" said the police officer Misty was talking to.

"Burglars!" said Cynthia.

"Gym Leader! Thank god your here!" said Jenny.

"I just saw the crowd! What's going on?" asked Misty.

"Ah! Such beauty! Such divinity! Such magnificant looks!" Brock said while getting on one knee in front of Jenny.

"Cyn... is he doing what I think he's doing?" said Ash with a sweatdrop.

"Looks like it. What an idiot!" said Cynthia with her face on her palm.

"I'm working on the clock to catch these burglars! Some other time maybe!" said Jenny.

"Ah! It wasn't a no!" said Brock, falling back with hearts in his eyes.

Luffy started laughing.

 _'Just like Sanji!'_ he though while gasping for air.

"What did they take?" Misty asked, clearly annoyed at Brock for interrupting her conversation with Jenny.

"That's the funny thing!" Jenny replied, "They didn't take any money. Just a massive vacuum and a giant hose!"

"Sounds like you could suck away a lot of different things with that kind of machinery, something like water maybe! And knowing _them,_ if it is them, they can certainly tinker it to do such a thing!" said Ash.

"Your right! Absolutely genius! I'll tell the town to keep on guard!" said Jenny, shaking Ash's hand.

The six left and went to sit at a bench in a park. The park was filled with green tress and there were no clouds in sight.

 _'Ash was right! It is a nice day!'_ Cynthia thought.

"So who will you be using in your battle against Misty?" asked Brock.

"I'm right here!" she snarled.

"Pikachu and Luffy!" said Ash, "What about you, Cyn?"

"Budew and Riolu!" said Cynthia.

"As if you two could beat me!" Misty said, getting up with the others following her.

They carried on walking until they reached a T-Junction.

"Well I have some stuff to check out!" said Brock.

"And I need to sort a few things out!" said Misty.

"Okay! Have fun you two!" said Cynthia.

"See you later!" the two said before running off in opposite directions.

"Well lets get going Cyn!" Ash said, dragging her along.

"Where are we going?" asked Cynthia.

"The gym!" Ash said.

The two ran in silence, with Ash dragging Cynthia along. During that time, Cynthia was thinking about her time in Kanto. She never meant to travel with anybody and was not going to stay in Kanto for this long. But then she met Ash. And he was smart, funny and a good trainer. She could safely say he was her best friend. And her first friend. In Sinnoh, she was abandoned by her parents and left with her grandmother. This left her angry and full of defiance. And she's been like that ever since, but then Ash came along and wormed his way through all her walls she set up not to get hurt by anyone ever again. Of course, Cynthia had not realised this. Thinking she has put up a fake personality when actually this is her real self. She is free. Ash has set her free. Free of her life left behind by her abandonment. And she will realise this quite soon.

The four turned a corner to see Cerulean City gym. It was a large building and had a seel on the front.

"There it is!" said Ash.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cynthia murmured.

The four entered the gym to see the gym was dark. It had a diving board and there were many people watching.

 _ **"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome the stars of the show! The Sensational Sisters!"**_ said a voice on the tanoy.

"Oh god! I think I know where this is going!" Ash said as connections started to form in his mind.

 _'Beautiful sisters. Runaway child most likely treated as the runt. I thought so!'_ Ash thought as he glared at the sisters, who were standing on a diving board.

The three then dived off the board and did a couple of forward flips, all synchronized. They all dived in the water at the same time and emerged with smiles on their faces. The crowd went wild and started to cheer. The sisters then went to continue with their routine.

"God this is boring!" Ash whispered to Cynthia.

"Tell me about it!" said Cynthia.

"This must be a part-time thing in the gym," Ash realised.

The sisters finally finished and the crowd went wild.

Ash and Cynthia ran downstairs to arrive at an aquarium.

"Cool!" Ash said, grinning like a 5-year old and rushing about to see all the fish.

They heard the sisters talking from their left and Ash approched them.

"Are you guys the Gym Leaders?" asked Ash.

"Yeah!" said Daisy.

"Great. I think I preferred Misty!" Ash said to himself.

"We challenge you!" said Cynthia.

The sisters laughed in response to this.

"We don't feel like battling anymore!" said Lily.

"We just got beaten by some trainer from Pallet. Once a day is our motto!" said Violet.

"What! You guys can't turn down a challenge!" said Ash, annoyed.

"Like, yeah we can!" said Lily.

"Yeah, like, we only have a Goldeen left!" said Daisy.

"Here! Just take these Cascade Badges!" she continued, holding our the two badges a Seel just gave her.

"No!" said Ash and Cynthia, "I will win through a battle!"

"Good choice you two!" shouted a voice from the stands.

Ash turned to see Misty.

"MISTY!" shouted Ash, "Thank god! Your sisters are trying to cheat their way out of a battle. Help me!"

"Oh look! The runt is here!" said Lily.

"Yeah! How annoying!" said Violet.

Daisy just remained silent, but had a small smile on her face at the sight of her little sister.

 _'At least one of them is ok!'_ though Cynthia.

Misty jumped off the stands and landed in front of the group.

"I'll battle them!" said Misty.

"THANK GOD!" Ash voice rang through the whole gym.

"That little girl with a mouth that said she would only come back when she was a great Pokemon trainer is going to fight?" Lily said.

"She's better than you lot," Cynthia said, causing Misty to smile gratefully towards her.

Lily and Violet growled at this.

"Well whatever! Not the choice I would have as a boyfriend anyway!" said Lily.

Ash fell to the ground at this and one of Cynthia eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Right! Who's first?" said Misty.

"I am!" said Ash walking to a floating platform, with Misty doing the same.

"Ready?" she said, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Ready," Ash said, "How many will you be using?"

"Two!" said Misty.

"Then I'll use two as well!"

"Fine Ash! Your move!" Misty said.

"Luffy, I choose you!"

"Lu Luffy!"

"Misty calls Staryu!"

"Hiya!"

Luffy stopped and stared at the water for a moment before growling and shaking his head. He then glared at Staryu.

 _'I need to be careful,'_ Misty thought, _'Luffy is on a whole different level to any of Ash's other Pokemon!'_

"Luffy! Don't use any moves! Just go on a physical assault!"

"Lu!"

Luffy then charged forward and jumped in the air.

"Staryu! You do the same but be prepared! This guy is in a different league!"

Staryu nodded. Luffy then charged forward with great speed at went to smash Staryu right in his crystal. Staryu dodged to the left and then lunged at Luffy with his top arm but Luffy ducked and then grabbed the arm, lifting Staryu up and smashed him into the platform.

"Damn! Staryu jump into the air and use Rapid Spin!"

Staryu jumped and started to spin around with great speed, heading towards Luffy.

"Luffy, time to use my new technique. Finger Net!"

Luffy nodded and jumped past Staryu and crossed his fingers over each other. He then released them and his fingers stretched to form a net.

"Gum-Gum Fingernet!"

Cynthia and the Sisters looked astonished.

"So he's been training huh," she said.

Luffy then released Staryu and left the starfish without any momentum.

"Staryu, quick use Water Gun!"

Staryu shot water from its arm and it smashed into Luffy, who looked dazed and weak.

"Lu Lu," the Pokemon said with a tired voice.

"Pika Pika!"

"He's weak against water? Damn! Luffy quick, don't let measly water beat you! Use Rocket!"

Luffy shook it off and grabbed Staryu by the middle arms and grinned. He then reeled himself in and smashed into Staryu, knocking him into the platform and into unconsciousness.

"No! Staryu return!"

"Nice one Luffy! Return!"

Luffy squeeled and ran up Ash's body and hugged his arm.

"Yeah! You did great buddy!" Ash said.

"You won't beat my next Pokemon!" Misty said, holding another Pokeball.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Misty calls Starmie!

The two Pokemon glared at each other and Pikachu cheeks were crackling with electricity.

 _'I need to stay out of the water,'_ Misty thought, _'Otherwise Pikachu can just shock all of it.'_

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu vanished in and out of sight and nailed into Starmie, who was about to fall in the water.

"Starmie, use Rapid Spin towards the roof and stay out the water!"

Starmie turned to face the roof and started using Rapid Spin, which allowed Starmie to fly back to the platform, smashing into Pikachu as well.

"Pikachu, use Tackle!"

"Stop Pikachu with Psychic!"

Pikachu started to glow as Starmie picked him up with Psychic, smashing him into the roof, then the wall, then the platform. Then Starmie left him suspended in the air.

"Now use Hydro Pump!"

A Hydro Pump smashed into Pikachu, knocking him into the water.

"Starmie follow him in and use the water to your advantage!"

Starmie dived in the water and started attacking Pikachu left and right, not giving the Pokemon a chance.

"Now your Pikachu can't do anything!" said Misty.

"No. Because now I've gotten Starmie in the water!" he replied.

"Starmie get out of th-"

"Pikachu! Thundershock!"

"PI KA CHUUUU!"

A bright light was seen underwater and the whole pool electrified. It was silent for a moment until Pikachu shot out of the water and onto the platform. Starmie floated to the top of the water, unconscious.

"Starmie return!"

"Nice one Pikachu!" Ash said, drawing Pikachu into a hug.

Ash then reached the edge of the pool and walked up to Misty.

"You did amazing," he said, "Thank you for the great battle"

"No, thank you. You let me prove my abilities as a trainer to my sisters," said Misty, handing Ash the Cascade Badge.

She then turned to Cynthia, who seemed to be smiling at her.

"Don't you need to take your Pokemon to the Center?" she asked.

"No! I got two more!" Misty said while stepping on the platform.

"Right, lets begin!" said Cynthia, also stepping on the platform.

"Riolu, lend me your power!"

"Misty calls Horsea!"

The two small Pokemon clearly were happy upon release and smiled at their respective trainers.

"Horsea, use Bubblebeam"

Horsea let out a stream of bubbles that smashed into Riolu and knocked him back and making him growl in pain.

"Riolu, Quick Attack"

Riolu jumped up and quickly dashed towards Horsea, smashing it into the water.

"Riolu, stay on guard!"

Riolu nodded and scanned the water until he saw a shadow getting larger and larger.

"Riolu, Counter!"

Just as Cynthia said this, Horsea lunged out the water and was about to hit Riolu. But Riolu was ready and used Counter, smashing Horsea into the platform. Horsea then jumped up and smashed Riolu in it's chest.

Riolu fell back and gasped in pain. It started to shake it's head to relieve itself of the dizziness.

"Riolu, please get up for me! I trust you, with everything!" Cynthia shouted.

Riolu got up and growled, before turning to his master and giving a thumbs up, which made Cynthia smile.

"Nice one! Now use Reversal!"

Riolu had an orange aura around him before dashing forwards and smashing his fist into Horsea, sending it onto the platform closest to Misty.

"Horsea, retu-"

Horsea then glowed and a bright light filled the room. The light faded away to reveal Seadra.

"Wow! Horsea evolved into Seadra!" said Ash, astonished.

"Well done, Seadra! Your the best!" said Misty, smiling brightly at Seadra, "Now use Hydro Pump!"

Seadra reared it's head back and released a huge torrent of water which smashed into Riolu, knocking him unconscious.

"Riolu, NO!" Cynthia screamed before jumping onto the platform where Riolu was and picking him up and cradling Riolu, and then jumping back to her platform.

"Shhhh, everything will be ok," she whispered soothingly.

"I'm sorry Cynthia," Misty said with regret.

"No, it's ok. This happens when you battle," she said but with a small frown.

 _'There goes her confidence,'_ Ash thought, noticing the frown.

"Cynthia!" Ash shouted.

"Huh?" she turned to look at Ash.

"Riolu believes in you and so do I! Finish this!" Ash said.

She nodded and smiled gratefully, while placing Riolu on the ground.

"Budew, lend me your power!"

Budew emerged from her Pokeball and narrowed her eyes at the sight of the unconscious Riolu.

Without instruction, Budew opened her mouth and fired an Energy Ball right into Seadra, knocking it unconscious.

"Seadra! No! You did great, return!" said Misty, while pulling out another Pokeball.

"Misty calls Seel!"

Seel revealed himself with a yawn.

 _'This will be over quick! Seel has had no training!'_ thought Misty.

"Seel use Icy Wind!"

Seel opened his mouth and a frost came out, freezing Budew's leg, which caused her to scream.

"Budew, jump in the water to melt the ice!" said Cynthia, taking a risk.

 _'Maybe this battle can be salvaged after all!'_ Misty thought brightly.

The ice started to melt on Budew but it was too late, Seel had jumped in the water and started to strike Budew. Budew could do nothing as it got hit over and over, without a break. Budew was about to fall into unconsciousness when she heard her master's command.

"Use Sunny Day then jump out the water!"

Budew shot the bright ball of light, blinding Seel and then she jumped out the water.

"Use Sludge Ball!"

Sell jumped out the water to hit Budew but it was too late. Budew had shot the ball of sludge at Seel, knocking him unconscious.

The two recalled their Pokemon and reached the edge. Before Misty could say anything, Cynthia ran up to Ash and tackled him into a hug.

"Hey, it was no problem!" Ash said with a grin.

Cynthia did nothing but bury her head further into the crook of Ash's neck.

Cynthia then detached herself from Ash and walked up to Misty.

"Thanks for evolving Horsea by the way!" said Misty, holding out the Cascade Badge.

"It was my pleasure!" Cynthia responded.

Cynthia was about to take the badge when a huge crash emerged from their right.

"What the hell!" shouted Misty, clearly annoyed at the destrution.

"Oh god," Ash groaned, as he saw the machinery, "Why do they keep on following us?"

"Sorry to break in on you ladies!" said Jessie, causing Ash to groan even more, along with Misty and Cynthia.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves!" James continued.

" **To protect the world from devastation, To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie, James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"**

 **"Meowth, that's right!"**

"You know, because of this, I'm going to hate Pavlov," Ash muttered.

"The water Pokemon have the advantage!" said James.

"But if we steal that water away!" continued Jessie, making Ash say "I knew it!"

"The Pokemon are ours for the taking!" finished James.

"And Meowth knows just how to do it!" said the 'top' cat.

The hose then went into the water and started to suck away all the water.

"See, Team Rocket robbed the store!" Ash said

"We thought so!" Cynthia also said.

"You know, lets just suspect them every time!" Misty added to the conversation.

Team Rocket were clearly annoyed at the fact they were being ignored.

"Time to give the water back!" Meowth said, pulling a lever.

Ash frowned and threw Luffy up to the viewing stand, so he could not be washed away by the water. By the time he did that, they were all floating away and Pikachu was being pulled towards the hose.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.

"PI KA CHU!" shouted Pikachu, releasing his lightning and shocking the machinery and the Rockets.

Team Rocket then fell into the water and were sucked into the hose. They then were deposited out the back at a high pressure.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash then ran to the machine and switched it off, allowing Pikachu to escape and jump on Ash's shoulder, with Luffy jumping all the way from the stand and onto Ash's other shoulder.

Misty then handed Cynthia the badge.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"It's alright!" Cynthia said, taking the badge and staring at it.

 _'Quarter way through!'_ she thought.

The group then exited the gym and stood outside.

Cynthia now had Riolu on her head, as she wanted her and the baby to have more bonding time.

"Misty go and achieve your dream!" Daisy whispered in Misty's ear and nudged her towards Ash and Cynthia.

Misty stared at her in suprise.

 _'Daisy... thank you,'_ Misty thought with tears in her eyes.

"Ash, hey man!" Brock said, running up to the group.

"Yo, Brock-o!" said Ash with a grin while Cynthia smiled.

"How did it go?" he asked the two.

They showed him their badges in response.

"Awesome! C'mon Ash, Cynthia, Misty! Let's go!" he said walking away.

The three ran to catch up with him. They then walked off with Daisy smiling fondly at Misty.

 _'I love you, Misty,'_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

The group were walking down the path to Vermillion City.

"I can't wait to see the cruiseship there!" said Misty with a smile.

"I can't wait to go to the gym!" said Ash, Cynthia nodding along with him.

"Let's go!" Ash said, walking off.

"Ash?" Cynthia asked, "I know you're doing special training with Luffy as you have to make up his moves. So can I battle the trainers here?"

"Sure Cyn!" Ash said, then further telling Cynthia about the ideas he had come up with for Luffy.

5 days later, Cynthia was in a battle with someone who had a Ratatta.

"Gible, finish it!" Cynthia said.

Gible charged forward and smashed into Ratatta, knocking him unconscious.

"I win! That's number 14!" Cynthia said excitedly.

"Sure is!" Ash said, returning from training with Luffy and Misty, who came to watch.

Cynthia went up to the kid and shook his hand.

"Keep training that Ratatta and it will evolve into a Raticate!" said Cynthia.

"Really? You think I can do it?" asked the kid.

"Sure you can!" Cynthia said with a soft smile.

Ash smiled at this. He could tell Cynthia had attitude problems when he first met her. The look in her eyes was so fierce. But now that they are spending time together, she is starting to loosen up and open up to more and more people, even if she hasn't realised this herself.

"I think you can take on A.J!" said the boy, "You're so strong!"

"Really? Who's A.J?" asked Cynthia.

"He lives over there. A.J trains savage Pokemon! He built his own gym! He's never lost a single match!" said the boy.

"Sounds like fun!" Ash grinned at Luffy, who was grinning back at him.

Misty stared at Ash.

 _'This A.J may be strong, but Luffy is on a whole other level. He can destroy hills with his moves! His physical abilities are unbelievable!'_ Misty thought.

The group reached the doors of the gym.

"99 wins? Impressive!" Ash said.

"It seems so," Misty said.

"Are you my next victim?" said a voice to their left, revealing A.J.

"Perhaps," Ash said calmly.

"Well beating fools like you is my hobby!" A.J said.

"And putting arrogant idiots back in their place is mine," Ash responded.

A.J growled and opened the doors.

"Wow!" said Brock.

"Now this is not too shabby at all!" said Misty.

"Cyn, do you mind if I take this one?" asked Ash.

"Sure!" she replied.

A Butterfree then came up to A.J and took his bag.

"Catch of the day?" asked Ash.

"Uh huh!" A.J said.

"One-on-One A.J!" Ash said, stepping up on to the battlefield.

"Fine by me squirt!" he said, stepping to his side of the field while Ash did the same.

A.J whipped by Ash feet but Ash just stepped on his whip.

"Don't do that again," Ash said, releasing A.J's whip.

"Fine!" A.J said, surprised Ash had caught his whip.

"Did you get your badges at Loser City and Wimpsville?" asked A.j

Misty and Brock growled.

"Ash?" Misty said.

"Yeah Misty?"

"Use Luffy and sick him!" said Misty with a snarl.

"Can do!" Ash responded while Luffy jumped on the ground.

"Sandshrew, go!" A.J shouted, throwing a Pokeball that revealed a Sandshrew.

"Luffy, you know what to do!"

 _'Now that Luffy can use his attacks to a better degree, this fight will be easy!'_ Ash thought.

"Sandshrew, go!"

Sandshrew rushed forward and curled into a ball, rolling towards Luffy.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!"

Luffy brought his arm forward and streched it towards Sandshrew, knocking it back and smashing it into the ground, but Sandshrew got up with little difficulty.

Sandshrew then dug under ground at the sound of A.J's whip. Luffy growled at this and smashed his fist on the ground, creating a huge crack that split the battlefield in two and revealing Sandshrew, who was very dazed and damaged.

"How strong is that Pokemon?" A.J said.

Ash said nothing but his eyes widened at the sight of Sandshrew getting up again.

' _Impressive. He is tanking all of Luffy's attacks!'_ Ash thought.

Sandshrew then lunged forward towards Luffy with great speed and smashed into Luffy.

"No! I can't loose! I must get 100 wins!" A.J said.

"Luffy, time to use that new technique!"

Luffy nodded and brought his two arms back and stretched them far back, past the wall and nearly into a group of 'troublemakers'.

"Now Gum-Gum..."

 _'It's that technique!'_ thought Misty with a grin.

Sandshrew started using a Rapid Spin so powerful it pushed all the spectators back due to the wind it was creating. Sandshrew then lunged towards Luffy but Luffy was ready. he brought his arms forward and smashed his palms into Sandshrew.

"Bazooka!"

The attack created a shockwave which knocked the spectators over. Sandshrew flew back and smashed into A.J, unconscious.

"No! I lost!" A.J said, recalling Sandshrew and pounding on the ground with his fists.

"Now's not the time to whine!" Ash said, as A.J's loss count turned to 1.

A.J glared up at Ash.

"Listen A.J!" Ash said, helping the boy up, "Your Pokemon is remarkable. I would never had guessed you could land a hit on Luffy! You're really good. Go challenge the gyms and meet me and Cynthia in the Pokemon League! Then we will have a rematch of epic proportions!"

A.J stared at the boy in wonder and then smiled.

"Thank you Ash! I will, and when I face you again... I'll beat you and become the best Pokemon Master!" A.J said while the others looked at the two with grins.

"You better try to take my title from me! And from Red," Ash said, holding out his hand for A.J to take.

"See you Ash! And goodbye Ash's friends!" A.J said.

"I'll see you again A.J!" Ash shouted as A.J walked off.

"Looks like you found another rival Ash!" said Cynthia.

"Nah! Your my only rival Cyn!" Ash said as the group walked off in the opposite direction to A.J.

* * *

And that's it! Told you I'd do one a day! I promise!

Now the reason Luffy is so strong: Pokemon are naturally stronger than humans so could you imagine what it would be like if any One Piece character was a Pokemon. Destruction that's what.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter: Tech School and Bulbasaur.

By the way, Ash gave his Gyarados to Misty as a thank you for the excellent battle. Gyarados had the situation explained to him and he wants to be on the future Water Pokemon Masters Team. I was going to include this but I felt it distracted from the main story.

And the Prof. will soon be handing Ash a new privilage, carrying extra Pokemon (thinking about 11 Pokemon)

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	5. Chapter 5: Pokemon Tech and Bulbasaur

The Straw Hat Pokémon

* * *

What if the 10 Straw Hats, including Jinbei, were Pokemon. But they are sepearated around the world. It's up to Ash to become their master and reunite them once more. And will he meet new friends along with difficult challenges? The soon to be aura guardian and chosen one must reunite these heroes together once more. Smarter!Ash. Aura!Ash. Ash/Cynthia

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 5: Pokemon Tech and Bulbasaur

The seven walked down the road. It was extremely foggy and the group could not tell where they were going. Ash had already tripped up twice... thrice.

"Damn it!" he said, rubbing his arm, "Where are these rocks coming from?"

Cynthia, Riolu, Luffy and Pikachu were all laughing at him.

"Right! Laugh it up!" said Ash.

"Maybe if you didn't trip up so much, we would already be in Vermillion City right now!" said Brock, "But first we must eat. I've set up a table but for me to cook the food, you must get some firewood."

"I'll do it. Cynthia and Misty can stay here! Come on Pikachu, Luffy!" Ash said while the two Pokemon climbed up onto Ash's shoulders.

The three walked down the path as Ash tried to find some firewood. Sadly most of the tress were wet so he could not use those to get firewood. Then the three saw a light in the distance, so Ash picked up the pace to see a group of boys quizzing another boy on Pokemon. Ash then heard that the boy could not answer the question, so he decided to step in.

"Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto at level 18," Ash said, walking up to the boy on the exercise machine and grabbing him before he could fall off.

"You know, impressive! And you have a Pikachu and a..." one of the boy's said, looking at Luffy.

"A new Pokemon!" said all the boys except for the one Ash helped, gathering around Luffy and poking him and studying him with a magnifying glass.

Luffy looked very uncomfortable at this.

"Knock it off!" Ash said, quickly jumping backwards, "And leave the other kid alone! What's going on here?"

"There's nothing going on here," said one of the boys, "Mind your own business. This is a private training session!"

"Exercise machines? Quizzes?" Ash said to them, "You people are wierd."

"Whatever. Unlike you, this loser does not know Pidgey's evolved stage. We have no room for terrible students in our school!" said another boy.

"With you as an example, what a great school you must go to!" said Ash while laughing.

"You tell them Ash!" Misty said from the sides, "You better stop bullying that kid or you will have to answer to us, right Ash?"

"Yup! I can most likely take them all out, but who am I to deny your help," Ash said with a smirk.

Misty cracked her knuckles.

"Thanks for the consideration," Misty said, walking next to him.

"We don't fight," said one of the boys.

"Fighting is for cavemen!" said another, "This isn't the Stone Age you know"

"Well done!" Ash said sarcastically.

"And fighting you would make Pokemon tech look really bad!"

"Yeah, bruises don't look good do they?" Ash replied.

"We'll see you back at the tech Joe!" said one of the boys, before walking off with the rest of the group.

Ash just laughed and turned to Brock and Cynthia who just arrived, the first of whom was whisking a mix for breakfast.

"So those were the tech students!" Brock said.

"Ha! So that is the level of students that school is producing then," Ash said.

"Here! I have the flyer!" Misty said, taking it out of her right pocket.

"It's quite far out," Cynthia said, glancing at the flyer.

Brock then snatched the flyer and read out what it said.

"So they enter the league without getting badges? So much for gaining independence," Cynthia said.

"You said it!" Ash said with a grin, giving her a high-five.

"You have to be rich to enter though," said Misty.

"And it's right there!" Ash said, pointing in the direction of the school.

 **"Today's special class: Fog battle techniques, has now ended! Tomorrow's lesson will be snow competition secrets!"** said a voice on the tannoy.

"Ugh! I guess tomorrow I'll be made into a snowman again," Joe said dejectedly.

"Do they always treat you like that?" Cynthia asked concerned, making Ash smile.

"My friends are just trying to help me," Joe said.

"You call them friends?" Misty said incredulously.

"With friends like that, who needs enemies?" said Brock.

"But they helped me learn that Pidgey evolves to Pidgeotto at Level 18, it learns Whirlwind at Level 21, Wing Attack at Level 31, and as it's level rises it learns various tricks until it evolves into Pidgeot. It can fly at 1200 metres at speeds of up to Mach 2!" Joe explained.

"But you could have asked me that or any else!" said Ash.

"How do you know that?" asked Joe.

"Well back in Pallet, I would go down to the Professor's everyday to help him with his Pokemon. That's how I learned so much and got reasonably smart!" Ash explained to the whole group.

"I'd say you were really smart, actually Ash!" said Cynthia.

"Thanks Cyn!"

"Well my mother and father worked hard and earned lots of money to pay and send me to school here!" said Joe.

"You see that guy over there?" Joe said, looking at a boy sitting by a tree, "He's in the higher class. Higher classes are so hard here that some students are held back for many years. And everyone is too ashamed to go home without getting a diploma."

"See that other guy? He's in the beginner's group like me" Joe said, looking at another student.

"I see," Ash said.

"Beginners have the same qualifications as someone with two badges!" said Joe, "Intermediate has the qualifications of 4. And advanced students have the same as six. If you graduate you can enter the Pokemon League without travelling around to collet badges. That guy is a beginner but he is so much older than everybody in the class, that kids don't bother to help people like him as they do for me."

"What do the teachers say about that kind of help?" asked Cynthia.

"They don't even know about it. Or if they do, they pretend not to!" said Joe.

"This is wrong! I want to see the student in charge of this system and see that it stops!" said Brock with a frown.

"Here's a picture!" said Joe, showing a picture of a very, beautiful girl.

Everyone gathered around the picture.

"Hello," Ash said, looking closer at the picture and making Cynthia frown.

"She can violate my rights anytime she wants!" said Brock with a grin.

 _'Is he a human Sanji?'_ Luffy thought, thinking about Brock's perversions and cooking skills.

"Hey! If she's making your life difficult then why are you carrying her picture around?" asked Misty while Cynthia hit the two boys on the head, Ash especially harder.

"Ow!" the two shouted while rubbing the areas which just got hit.

"I hate the way she treats us, but I like the way she looks!" Joe said.

"As shallow as that is... I completely agree!" Brock said.

"Anyway! We should still sort out the way this head student does things," Ash said, regaining his composure.

The seven entered the building, with Riolu really excited to see new things. They approched a room which revealed to have loads of computers inside.

"Giselle always practices here by herself! Even if you beat her in a fight, it won't matter to her," Joe said.

"If she's the top beginner, I'm guessing she is as good as having three badges," Ash realised.

"Yeah," Joe said, "Even when I'm at the bottom of my class, I'm still more powerful than someone with two badges!"

Ash and Cynthia just chuckled at this while Misty approched Joe.

"I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader! Are you saying you could beat me?" Misty angrily asked.

"Oh yeah! I've beaten you on the simulator loads of times!" he said.

"Real life's a whole different thing kid," Misty said, pulling out a Pokeball while Ash walked off, "Let's battle!"

"Fine, you'll be sorry!" Joe said.

Meanwhile, Ash silently approched Giselle, who seemed to be losing her simulation. Her Cubone was not dealing enough damage.

"Use Double-Edge," Ash said, making her jump up in suprise, "Cubone has a lot of health so you can afford to take the recall and it should be enough to faint Pidgeot."

Giselle did this and the Pidgeot fainted and Giselle had won. She turned around and smiled at Ash.

"Thank you," she said, looking Ash up and down, "Are you new around here? I'm Giselle!"

She held out her hand for Ash to take.

"So I've heard," Ash said, smiling brightly at her.

"How did you get so smart?" she asked.

"Oh just with practise. And not sleeping during Oak's lectures!" Ash joked, making her smile with a slight blush.

They then heard a crash from behind them and Ash knew what it was.

"Come on! The battles over!" Ash said, gesturing for Giselle to follow him around the corner, with the boys from before entering the room as well.

 _'Cyn is a lot prettier!'_ Ash thought, and was left wondering where that thought had emerged from.

* * *

A minute ago, the group (minus Ash) had gathered around the field, with them all wondering where Ash had gone.

"Where has that idiot gone?" Misty growled.

"Does it matter? You need to win your battle," Cynthia said, but clearly looking around for Ash.

"Right! I have Cerulean City's reputation to defend! And I'm going to defend it!" Misty said, "Misty calls Starmie!"

"Too bad your Pokemon won't be able to beat my grass Pokemon!" Joe said arrogantly, "Alright Weepinbell, let's go!"

"Teach him about Pokemon, Misty!" Cynthia said.

"Starmie, Water Gun!"

Starmie let out a stream of water, knocking Weepinbell out immidiatly.

"But Weepinbell is stronger than Water Pokemon!" Joe said confused.

The missing Ash and Giselle emerged at just that moment, with Ash walking up to the group and the boys from before standing behind Giselle.

"Hey Cyn!" Ash said, "Doing good?"

"Yeah fine. Where did you go off to?" she asked.

"Helped Giselle with her battle," Ash said, making Cynthia narrow her eyes, "She seemed very grateful!"

"True, but there is one thing you didn't know! Your opponent is from the Cerulean City Gym! Her Pokemon has much more experience battling! You should have known that. You're an embarrassment to the whole school!" Giselle said, responding to what Joey said.

"Wow!" Brock said, "She's so pretty!"

"Now Giselle! Drop that attitude please," Ash said with a frown.

"I'm the top student in the beginning classes in the most exclusive prep school in the world. Pokemon Tech! Its sad that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, my humble attitude! People call me a star but I'm just Giselle!" she said, making Ash stare at Cynthia.

' _Debatable,'_ he thought, _'Where did that come from?'_

"What you looking at?" she growled.

"N-nothing!" Ash said with a sweat drop while waving his hands in front of him.

"I try to make my classmates be the very best they can. To teach each other, respect each other and ensure the Pokemon of tomorrow are supplied with good trainers!" Giselle said.

"Now that's the attitud-" Ash said but was cut off by Giselle.

"But you're a weakling! You'd better get stronger, fast, or your fellow students will turn their backs on you for good!" said Giselle, as she walked off.

"Never mind!" said Ash with a sigh.

"Not so fast!" Misty shouted, "A true friend wouldn't walk away from their buddies when they needed help!"

"Beauty is only skin deep for some people, right Misty," Cynthia added, glaring at Giselle with her one uncovered eye.

Giselle growled and grabbed a Pokeball, then throwing it at the ground.

"Go Graveller!"

Brock gasped.

"But Rock Pokemon are weak against Water Pokemon!" he said.

"Type isn't everything Brock," Ash muttered.

Giselle smiled towards him and gave him a wink. One of Cynthia's eyebrows twitched, leaving her wondering about the unconscious reaction.

"Listen to your friend," she said while turning back to Graveller.

Brock looked at Ash before sighing.

"How do you get all the girls to like you?" asked Brock quietly.

Ash looked deep in though, along with Pikachu and Lufy.

"Because... I know what the ladies like," Ash said to himself. **(Avery Johnson is a true man Ladies and Gentlemen!)**

The two Pokemon stared at each other.

"Graveller, go!"

Graveller launched himself in the air but Starmie rolled out the way, then spraying it's Water Gun while Graveller was regaining his footing. Graveller was knocked back and he shook his head to get rid of the disorientation. He then growled and used Rollout, smashing into Starmie, who went through the window. But before Starmie fell through, it fired it's Hydro Pump at Graveller, knocking it on it's back and knocking it out.

"Starmie no!" Misty said, running outside to retrieve Starmie, whilst the others followed her.

By the time the others got outside to the pool, Misty was already cradling Starmie in her arms.

"You did good," Giselle said and smiled at Misty.

"Thank you," Misty said, returning Starmie.

"I hope you learned from that Joe," Giselle said, "Every Pokemon trainer should be able to calculate another Pokemon's level to know which way the match will go!"

There was a silence while Joe looked at the ground.

"Wait a minute!" Ash said, stepping forward, "There's more to training than just numbers!"

"What do you mean?" Giselle asked, confused.

"It's about the bond between the trainer and the Pokemon," Cynthia said, stepping forward, "I'll show you in a battle!"

"Cubone go!"

"Gible go!"

Gible gowled when sensing its mistress's anger.

"Use Bone Club!"

Cynthia waited patientently for the right moment.

"Now use Dig!"

Gible dug into the ground just a Cubone swung, making him overshoot and smack its own head. Gible then shot out the ground and smashed into Cubone, knocking it down.

"Use Bonemerang!"

Cubone growled and threw it at Gible.

"Gible duck and grab the bone!"

Gible leant back and let the bone fly over him, then grabbing it and shooting up. It then ran up to Cubone and smashed the bone on its head, knocking it out.

"Cubone return, you did amazing!"

"Gabite return!"

Giselle stared at Cynthia for a moment before smiling.

"I've never heard in the text books of a Pokemon being able to grab Bonemerang! Amazing!" she said to Cynthia.

Cynthia looked bashful while looking the other way.

"That's because Cynthia is the best!" said Ash.

Cynthia smiled at this and blushed a bit.

"I see," Giselle said.

All of a sudden, smoke started to rise from the ground and cover the group.

"Oh great," Ash said, annoyed.

" **To protect the world from devastation, To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie, James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"**

 **"Meowth, that's right!"**

"I've heard of Team Rocket! You guys are the ones who got the worst scores on the entrance exams! How about your team versus our team!" Giselle said.

All of the students grabbed a Pokeball.

"Two of us against all of them?" said Jessie.

"But the rules say one on one!" James supplied.

"Says the Pokemon thief!" said Ash.

All of the students threw out their Pokeballs, which started to smash into Team Rocket. This made them flinch and run off in fear, even though it was clear that they could have just grabbed the Pokeballs.

* * *

Later the group watched as Joe and Giselle shook hands.

"Isn't that nice?" said Ash.

"Ri ri!"

"Lu lu!"

"I think that means you agree," said Ash, chuckling while he dragged his friends away.

They started to walk into the forest and Luffy looked deep in thought.

 _'I'm getting closer guys. Just you wait!'_ he thought.

* * *

The next day, the seven were walking through tall grass that went up to their waists. The trees glowed green and the sun was shining it's light all over the forest.

"Uh guys? Why are we walking this way?" asked Ash.

"Because Luffy said so," said Cynthia, walking next to Ash.

"Lu Luffy Lu Uffy Lu!"

"Pika Pi Ka Pika Ka Ka Pi!"

Ash stared at Pikachu for a moment.

"What's a Zoro? And what do you mean this is where he would go?" asked Ash.

"Shishishishi!"

Ash stared blankly at Luffy. He then shrugged and carried on walking. Soon the group reached a clearing and sat down to take a break.

Ash immediately saw something that caught his attention.

"Wow! An Oddish!" he said.

Misty then grabbed one of her Pokeballs and then released Starmie.

"Use Tackle!"

Starmie lunged towards Oddish and knocked it to the ground, rendering it unconscious.

"Ok. Just ignore my attempt to catch it," Ash said with a pout.

Cynthia laughed at his expense.

"This isn't funny Cyn!"

"I think it is," said Cynthia, "Well, not all of us can be good at catching Pokemon!"

Ash just sighed and vowed to get revenge on her later. Meanwhile, Misty grabbed an empty Pokeball and threw it towards Oddish. However, something smashed it back into her hands.

It was a Bulbasaur.

"A Bulbasaur! Ok, this one is get to catch!" Ash said, but being cautious as this Bulbasaur might belong to someone else.

Misty recalled Starmie before Bulbasaur could hit it.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Ash said, bringing Pidgeotto out.

"Wing Attack!"

Pidgeotto dived towards Bulbasaur and smacked it's wing into it, but this only made it stumble. The Bulbasaur then smashed Pidgeotto with one of it's vines, knocking it away but doing little damage.

But before Ash could announce another attack, Bulbasaur and the recovered Oddish ran off.

"Oh well. I'll just find it later," Ash said, determined to catch the Bulbasaur.

The group then started to walk across a bridge, while Brock and Cynthia stared at the map.

"Funny. The bridge isn't on the map," Brock noticed.

"Uncharted area," Cynthia mumbled, "Perhaps for a good reason."

The wind then started to swing the bridge and this snapped the rope, making the group hold on for dear life as the bridge was hanging on one side. Ash held up Misty while Brock held up Cynthia.

"I can't hold it!" Brock said, clearly strained.

Brock's grip then loosened as he lost the strength to hold on, falling and taking Cynthia and Riolu with him.

"CYN! BROCK!" Ash shouted, turning his body as if to jump after them.

"Ash! No! We can follow them on the path and catch up with them. Jumping after them will only endanger us!" Misty reasoned.

Ash paused for a moment, staring at the spot Cynthia had just been.

"Right," he said, as he pulled the rest up.

When they got off the bridge, Ash immediately jumped up and started running down the path towards the river bank.

Once he reached the bottom, he ran faster than he had ever done before, heading downstream.

However, Misty stepped on a trap but Ash noticed fast enough to pull her out of the way and stop her falling into the hole.

"Thanks," she said, clearly glad Ash was there.

"No problem. But we need to move faster, Cynthia is still out there!" Ash said, dragging Misty and helping her avoid traps.

By the time they reached the forest, Misty was clearly confused as to how Ash kept avoiding the traps.

"Ash? How are you doing this?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, keeping his gaze forward.

He then suddently stopped, seeing Bulbasaur in front of him.

"Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur ran away and Ash wasn't bothered to find him, clearly focused on the task at hand.

"Perhaps they ended up at sea and were rescued by pirates and one of them has three scars over his eye and is missing an arm!"

"LUFFY!" Luffy shouted in agreement.

"You guys have weird imaginations," Misty said with a sweatdrop while Pikachu nodded with her.

"Ahoy!" said a voice from afar, which revealed to be Brock and Cynthia.

"Cyn!" Ash shouted, running up to her and giving her a hug, "I thought I lost you!"

She blushed and looked the other way, returning the hug.

Ash then let go and hugged Brock.

"Brock! I'm glad you're okay!" he said.

"Sure am!" he replied.

"What happened to you two?" asked Misty.

"We were being washed away by the rapids and then a girl saved our life!" supplied Cynthia.

"And she was beautiful!" said Brock.

"Which was a detail which was not needed Brock!" said Cynthia with a smile.

There was a pause as Ash and Luffy fell to their hands and knees in depression.

"So no pirates," Ash said, dissapointed.

"Lu," Lufy said, also depressed while Pikachu and Riolu comforted him.

Cynthia just laughed while Misty just sighed.

Brock then asked the group to follow him. They walked for a while until they reached a cabin in a clearing.

"Melony, this is Ash and Misty!" said Brock, introducing the two.

"So you're Brock and Cynthia's friends! They told me all about you!" she said with a smile, after which the two responded with a 'hello'.

Ash meanwhile was staring at the Pokemon eating.

"Do all those Pokemon belong to you?" asked Misty,

"Oh no! This is a place where Pokemon are able to rest and relax! You see, when Pokemon get abandoned or injured, they can come here! I take care of them until they feel better! Then they leave!" she explained.

"Like a Pokemon centre!" said Misty.

"It's more like a spa!" Brock said, "Melony collects plants to use for medicine. She knows about which plants can make a Pokemon feel better or stronger when it's too weak!"

"Like you," Ash said.

"Quite," Brock said.

After that, Melony explained that the traps were for protection aganst Pokemon trainers. She was amazed that Ash was able to see them all.

"It's nothing," he said humbly, "There are so many injured Pokemon here, I can see you have to protect them. The bridge was a trap that could have gotten someone killed though. There were rocks underneath that they could have smashed their head open on or they might not have been able to swim. You should be more careful."

"I'm sorry, you're right," she said, ashamed, "I'll fix that later!"

"It's ok," Ash said, "I won't be catching any Pokemon here, right Cyn?"

"That's right," Cynthia said.

The group then walked off to another area, leaving Melony to take care of the Pokemon.

"I swear to god, if Team Rocket-" said Ash, grumbling.

"You know they will," Cynthia said, making Ash sigh.

He rubbed his temples for the headache that was most likely going to be there soon. He turned to see Brock treating Staryu and Misty apologizing to Oddish.

Suddently Bulbasaur charged towards Misty but Luffy jumped forward and punched it in the jaw, knocking it back.

"Lu LUFFY!" he said, glaring at Bulbasaur, cracking it's knuckles as a sign of a challenge.

Bulbasaur started to sweat and apologized.

"Bulbasaur, I get that you are trying to protect Oddish, but please don't hurt my friends!" Ash said with a smile.

"Bulba!"

"Good," Ash said, "So I guess you signed up to guard this place, huh?"

"That's right!" Melony said, walking towards the group, "It protects all the injured Pokemon whenever enemies try to attack them! Bulbasaur is the bravest and most loyal Pokemon I know!"

"So that's why Bulbasaur attacked me," Misty realised, "It must have thought I was taking Oddish from the village."

" **To protect the world from devastation, To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie, James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"**

 **"Meowth, that's right!"**

Ash looked up and saw a flying stadium attached with hot air balloons and growled.

"Why me? What did I do in my past life?" he questioned.

"Genocide if this is the punishment," Cynthia added, "I'm guessing that your kill count was in the millions. Someone who gave no one any mercy."

"Probably," he muttered.

The stadium then landed in front of the group.

"Today at Jessie's stadium, it's the flying Pokemon challenge!" said Jessie, while a tube came out of the stadium and started sucking up the Pokemon.

"Hey that was my line!" said James, annoyed.

All the Pokemon ran into the cabin while Ash grabbed Staryu. Oddish started to fly towards the tube but Bulbasaur grabbed it with his vines and reeled him in, but he was clearly struggling against the wind current.

Ash ran up to Misty and gave her Staryu, then he ran after Bulbasaur with Cynthia.

The two then picked him up and ran inside, while Brock closed the door, keeping everyone safe.

Bulbasaur then started to smack the tube before it could extract the Pokemon from the house. Luffy joined him and started to punch the tube as well.

Ash then sent out Pidgeotto.

"Use Gust!"

Pidgeotto started to flap his wings quickly, creating a tornado which sucked in the Rockets and made the Stadium fly off into the distance.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

The group stared at the tornado in silence before they realised what just happened was over.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Melony.

"I just had the wind knocked out of me," Ash joked.

"Bulbasaur!" the Pokemon said happily.

"This village is well protected with Bulbasaur here!" Cynthia said with a grin.

"Ash, don't you agree that Bulbasaur would be an excellent addition to your team?" asked Melony.

"Yes, but in the end it's his choice," Ash said.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said, jumping into Ash's arms.

"Hey there buddy!" Ash said with a huge smile while Luffy jumped up and down and Pikachu clapped his hands together.

"Thank you Bulbasaur! After these Pokemon recover, they are supposed to leave. But it's too safe here. So none of them want to go away! They don't want to return to the outside world! But this hinders their growth. That is why Bulbasaur can and should leave!" Melony explained.

Ash then pulled out a Pokeball and let Bulbasaur be captured. Bulbasaur then jumped out to say goodbye to all his friends. He licked Melony's hand, causing her to laugh and pat Bulbasaur's head.

"Have a safe trip!" Melony said.

The group then walked off and started to walk to Vermillion City.

* * *

Far away, Gary was walking in the forest in search for Pokemon with his Wartortle. He was keen to beat Ash and would stop at nothing to catch as many Pokemon as possible.

All of a sudden, Wartortle stopped and stared in one direction.

"Something coming?" asked Gary, making Wartortle nod.

 **(A.N. Cue** _ **Spirited Swordsman Zoro.**_ **Seriously, go on Youtube on another device, if you can, while reading and listen to the extended version. It works just the way I want it to work!)**

A blur shot out of the bush and smacked a white blade into Wartortle's shell, knocking it forwards.

Gary turned around to see a small shark-looking Pokemon wearing a bandanna, while holding a large white blade.

"Cool!" Gary said, pulling out his Pokedex.

 **"Information unavailable!"** the Pokedex chirped.

"Well I'm going to catch it anyway! Lets go Wartortle!"

Wartortle shot up and glared at the Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!"

Wartortle shot a stream of water but the Pokemon dodged to side-stepping to the left and then it lunged forward. It went for a slice at Wartortle's side but Wartortle used it's arm to block and smacked it's other arm into the Pokemon, knocking it back. But the Pokemon smirked and drew back it's sword and jumped high into the air.

Wartortle squinted as it looked at the sun but it could not see the Pokemon.

"In front of you!" Gary shouted but it was too late.

The Pokemon had used the sun as a distraction while it snuck in front of Wartortle. It lunged forward and sliced Wartortle arm, cutting in deep and drawing blood. Wartortle screamed as it clutched it's arm.

"Wartortle no!"

The Pokemon was not done as it sliced Wartortle's leg and made it fall on it's stomach, while screaming even louder.

"Wartortle, WITHDRAW!"

Wartortle was more than happy to comply as it tucked itself back into it's shell and felt safe again. The Pokemon sheathed it's sword and glared.

Gary sighed in relief. The Pokemon had given up.

Or so he had thought.

The Pokemon spun it's sword in it's arms and held the hilt and the sheath.

"One Sword Style: Draw!" the Pokemon said, making Gary look at it in shock.

"Quick Wartortle, Skull Ba-" Gary said but again, he was not fast enough.

The Pokemon lunged forward and was right in front of Gary, glaring at him with his sword nearly fully unsheathed. Gary could have sworn the Pokemon's left eye was red as it looked ready to kill. Gary fell back and landed on his rear.

' _At least Wartortle is safe!" he thought in relief._

The Pokemon started to resheath it's sword, and when the sword fully sheathed, Wartortle screamed as a crack appeared in it's shell, spraying blood everywhere and finally knocking it unconscious.

"Lion's Song of Death!"

Gary quickly recalled Wartortle and cradled it's Pokeball, as if to protect it from harm. The Pokemon lunged forward and use the back of it's blade to knock Gary out.

It walked away, albeit in the wrong direction, thinking only one thing.

 _'Where the hell are you Luffy?"_

* * *

I absolutely have no excuse... but I do! I'm working on a third story and I'm really enjoying it so far. It's just about One Piece so any crossover fans will be dissapointed.

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I seriously recommend the song during a certain someone's cameo appearance. He will be appearing soon. Towards the end of Kanto.

Next up: The Lonely Lizard and Fireman Squirtle!

Please read and review!

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	6. Chapter 6: The Lonely Lizard and Firemen

The Straw Hat Pokémon

* * *

What if the 10 Straw Hats, including Jinbei, were Pokemon. But they are separated around the world. It's up to Ash to become their master and reunite them once more. And will he meet new friends along with difficult challenges? The soon to be aura guardian and chosen one must reunite these heroes together once more. Smarter!Ash. Aura!Ash. Ash/Cynthia

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 5: The Lonely Lizard and Fireman Squirtle

Ash and the group finally finished walking along a mountain path, which was very thin and increased the duration of the trip, as the group had to walk slowly.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with S!" said Cynthia, as the group had gone to sit down while Brock checked the map.

"Is it Spearow?" Ash asked, clearly bored.

"Yup!" Cynthia said brightly, with an smug smile on her face.

Ash sighed and glared at Luffy.

"Seriously, what is a Zoro?" asked Ash, incredulous as this Zoro seemed to be the cause of their reason for being slightly lost. I mean how could this Zoro fail walking in a straight line? What does he think North is up? Seriously!

"Shishishi!"

Ash just sighed while looking at the clouds.

"Could you take the situation more seriously you two?" Misty asked.

"No," they replied.

"Misty, there's a bug right on your-" Brock began.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed while jumping on Ash's back.

Ash just sighed even more.

"Never mind! It was just a piece of grass!" he continued, before laughing.

Misty then lashed her foot out and kicked Brock in the face, knocking him to the ground and leaving a foot print on his face.

' _Scary...'_ Ash and Cynthia thought.

 _'I miss Nami,'_ Luffy thought with a sigh, _'I mean in real life. Not in the dream world. I want to see her for real again'_

Ash then glanced at a rock and saw a Charmander sitting on top of the rock.

"A Charmander!" Brock said.

"CHAR!"

"It looks caught," Ash noticed due to the glint in it's eye.

"And it looks in bad shape!" Misty said.

"Let's get it to the Pokemon centre!" Cynthia said.

Brock narrowed his eyes when he saw the flame on Charmander's tail.

"So you noticed too. If that fire goes out... it dies," Ash said.

"And when you think about it... someone left it there," Cynthia growled.

Ash went and sat down next to a tree.

"What are you doing?" asked Misty.

"I have no intention to carry on with my Pokemon journey until this Charmander is safe," said Ash, determined as ever.

"Lu!" Luffy agreed, sitting down next to him.

"You guys go on ahead. Come back tomorrow," Ash said calmly, staring at Charmander as opposed to the cold.

The others nodded except Cynthia who stayed behind for a second longer.

"Don't catch a cold," she said, tossing him a blanket and walking off with the others.

Ash chuckled and closed his eyes, intending to get some sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile the others kept on walking down the path.

"Do you think Ash will be OK?" asked Misty.

"Ash will be fine. He knows how to handle himself and he has Luffy with him," Cynthia reasoned.

Brock stopped when he noticed something.

"A Pokemon centre! Route 24 can't be too far! Come on!" Brock said, leading the group.

Even though Ash was younger, everyone sensed he was the leader of their little gang, as he had united all of them together. However, when Ash wasn't around, it was Brock who had to take the mantle of responsibility. He was too look after the two girls in Ash's absence.

The group rushed to the Pokemon centre as it started to rain.

* * *

As the rain poured heavily down on the group, Ash had covered Charmander, and Pikachu had joined him, in the blanket and made a makeshift umbrella with some leaves. However this left Ash in the cold to hold it up. Again, like with Pikachu, Ash had formed an unconscious Aura Bond with the Charmander, allowing it to trust him with that task.

"Char Char Mander!" It said, looking at Ash who was clearly not looking well and feeling worry for his new friend.

Ash coughed and smiled at Charmander.

"No, I'm fine! Whatever happens... I'm not leaving. But Luffy, you should go under the umbrella with Pikachu and Charmander." Ash said to the Pokemon, who remained on his shoulder the whole time.

Luffy just stubbornly shook his head, making Ash smile.

"Thanks buddy!" Ash said, still thankful that Pikachu was under cover.

He glanced at Charmander's tail, glad that it was still quite bright.

* * *

Nearby at the Pokemon centre, Brock, Cynthia, Misty and Riolu all were eating (drinking?) soup at a table, glancing in the direction where Ash and Charmander were, even though they couldn't see them.

"I hope he's all right," Brock said, but not moving as he was 'following orders'.

"But if Ash isn't back yet, that means that Charmander's trainer has not come yet either," Cynthia said, staring at a group of Pokemon trainers who started to laugh, making the rest of the group look at them as well.

"Just look at how many I have!" the boy with blue hair said, showing the group a dozen Pokeballs.

 _'So you can carry more than six. At least for some people,'_ Cythia thought.

"It's a pretty cool collection!" the boy continued, making Cynthia growl.

"You're the man Damian!" one boy said.

"I thought you had a Charmander too?" asked another, making the group stiffen.

"Yeah I had one," Damian agreed, "But it couldn't even beat the weakest of opponents!"

"I don't like his attitude!" Misty said.

Cynthia stood up, her eyes shadowed and her shoulders shaking.

"Cynthia?" asked Misty her friend.

Cynthia said nothing and slowly started to walk towards Damian.

"So what did you do with it?" asked a third boy.

"I left it on a rock! That thing is so stupid!" Damien explained, causing Cynthia to start walking faster and Riolu's fists started to glow blue, "I finally got rid of it by promising I'd come back for it! It fell for it! It's probably still there waiting for me!"

He started to laugh but then felt a presence behind him, causing him to stop.

"What do you wa-" but Damien was cut off as a fist smashed into his face and knocked him down.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Cynthia shouted, "ABANDONMENT ISN'T FUNNY! I SHOULD BEAT SOME MANNERS INTO YOU, BASTARD! GO AND GET IT !"

"Cynthia..." Misty said, astonished. She had never seen her this angry before. Never. Cynthia had always seen calm but now... if looks could kill.

"Why should I?" Damien asked, wiping the blood of his face.

"Because the longer you're are there, the longer it will stay! And the longer it stays, the more chance it has of dying! And I'm not the one you should worry about if it dies," she explained, "And the longer you are in here, THE LONGER ASH HAS TO BE OUT THERE!"

Damien growled and walked off, with his friends following him. Meanwhile Brock and Misty had joined Cynthia.

"Disgusting, right Brock?" Cynthia said, only to see him gawking at Nurse Joy.

Cynthia sighed and sat down, rubbing her temples.

"Ash might catch something out there."

* * *

Meanwhile Ash had got Luffy to hold up the umbrella.

"Luffy, Spearow are coming. Let me handle this," Ash said, cracking his knuckles.

Charmander watched in fascination.

A Spearow lunged for Charmander but Ash charged at it and punched it across the face, knocking it out.

 _'I don't remember being this strong, but that doesn't matter now!'_ Ash thought, sensing 10 more Spearow approaching.

They all charged at him but Ash weaved through all of them. He flipped on his hands and launched a kick at one of the Spearow, knocking it back. He then spun on that hand and jumped up, landing on another's back and sending it crashing to the ground. The nine Spearow glared at him and charged. Ash rolled to the left as a Spearow dived at the spot where he once was, but then one of the Spearow cut deep into his stomach, while another started to cut into his back. He growled and grabbed the wings of one of the Spearow and folded them in front of it's stomach, and he threw it on the ground, ignoring the fact that a Spearow was cutting deeper into his back. His eyes glowed blue as he reeled his foot back and kicked the Spearow, sending it flying at a high velocity towards another, knocking them both out. He then reached back to the Spearow clawing into him, while another launched a Sand Attack in his eyes. Ash growled but somehow knew where the next Spearow was coming from, so he grabbed the Spearow on his back by it's legs and used it as a bat to smack into the one charging at his left, knocking them both out. Ash then charged at the Spearow on his left but it flew into the air, but Ash carried on running. He jumped against a tree and bounced off, grabbing the Spearow in mid-air and sent them both crashing into the ground. All of Ash's Pokemon held back as they had recieved an order to not help. Ash then recalled his two Pokemon in their Pokeballs, even Pikachu, as to help him avoid getting hurt in the situation. Ash then sensed a Spearow charging at him and he put his hand up in defence, but the beak went right through his hand. Ash screamed and grabbed the Spearow and brought his knee up to it's face. The two remaining Spearow started to do hit-and-runs, creating deep gashes in Ash's back and revealing his bones. Ash screamed even more and grabbed one of the Spearow's flying down and twisted it's wing, causing it to fall and scream. Ash did not like hurting Pokemon but he had too. To protect his friends. Ash then turned to the final Spearow, who glared at him. It's wing glowed white as it prepared a Steel Wing, which should be impossible as it was a TM move. Unknowingly, Ash's fist glowed blue and he charged towards the Spearow, which did the same. Ash smashed his fist into the wing and they had a struggle as to who would pull through.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed, over powering the Spearow and sending it flying back through several trees. His determination won out in the end.

Ash gasped for air and turned away and started to limp towards Charmander, his wounds already taking their toll, until he heard many cries behind him. He recognized them.

Ash's eyes widened as he figured out the 10 Spearow were just scouting for prey. He turned around to see 15 Fearow and 40 Spearow. The pack was here.

Ash eyes and fists glowed a brighter blue as he glared at the pack.

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" Ash screamed, exploding with aura as the Spearow and Fearow charged at him.

* * *

On the Iron Islands, a man and his Lucario's eyes widened as they felt the power. In all fairness, the man was the only Aura Guardian left so when one emerges, he should be able to sense them anywhere around the world. But on this scale. The man stood up and smiled at the prosect of a new generation.

* * *

In the Pokemon centre, Riolu's eyes glowed blue as he jumped up and down, clearly under a lot of stress.

"What's wrong?" asked Cynthia.

Riolu said nothing as he stared in the direction Ash was.

* * *

Early the next morning, the group were walking to where Ash was.

"I'm telling you! Ash will be fine Misty!" Cynthia explained.

"But he might have caught something or have been attacked by Pokemon!" Misty said with a frown.

They had nearly reached the area where Ash was and Brock started sniffing.

 _'What is this smell?'_ he thought.

Cynthia and Misty kept arguing, but bumped into Brock's back.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Misty but saw that Cynthia's eye had widened considerably.

There was a Frearow covered with red blood. It's wing was twisted and the blood trail followed up the path towards where Ash was.

"R-R-Riolu, what is this?" Cynthia barely said.

Riolu sniffed the blood and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" asked Misty.

"Ri Rio Lu Rio RI!" the Pokemon shouted.

Cynthia gasped and took a step back.

"What?" Cynthia said.

"What did he say?" asked Brock.

"That... this is not Pokemon blood!" Cynthia said, picking up a familier Pokemon hat, which was covered in blood.

"ASH!" the group screamed, running up the hill.

What they saw they would never forget.

There was blood everywhere. Literally everywhere. With unconscious Spearow and Fearow on the ground, also covered with blood. It was sprayed everywhere on the ground and it was on the trees. And in the middle stood a figure.

His shirt and trousers were in tatters and his arms were crossed, and his body was dripping blood everywhere.

"ASH!" they screamed, running towards him.

On the plus side, Charmander looked fine.

"Where did all this blood come from?" Brock screamed, even though the answer was obvious, "Please tell me you're alive!"

"What's with all these Spearow and Fearow?" Misty asked.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Cynthia said, crying and clearly the most distressed of the three.

Ash managed to smile and raise his head, struggling to do so.

"What happ-happened here?" Ash said, his voice dry, "Nothing at all."

He then fell to the ground, exhausted.

"MISTY, GRAB CHARMANDER!" Brock shouted and despite being in tears, she managed to do so.

"We need to get Ash to the Pokemon centre!" Brock said, pulling out a stretcher from his bag, unfolding it, and lifting Ash on it, "CYNTHIA HELP ME!"

But Cynthia was out of it, crying and kneeling next to Ash, holding him.

"CYNTHIA!" Brock shouted, "IF YOU DON'T HELP ASH, HE WILL DIE!"

She snapped out of it and nodded, still crying. She picked up the other side of the stretcher and started to run with Brock to the Pokemon centre.

 _'Thank god he has so much Aura! It's sustaining him! If not for Aura, he would be dead! No one without Aura could survive loosing that much blood!'_ Riolu thought.

The group entered the Pokemon centre and everyone screamed at the amount of blood lost by the boy.

"CHARMAN-" Damien said but stopped when he saw Ash glaring at him.

"Don't take another step," Ash said quietly, while trying to remember what happened after he beat the ninth Spearow.

Damien stopped and realised that this was the person the girl had talked about.

"O-O-OK," he stammered, "Charmander was a terrible Pokemon anyway!"

Nurse Joy on the other hand was questioning Brock.

"What happened? How is this boy still alive? Prep the OR!" she screamed but stopped when Ash put his Pokeballs in her hands. **(Not sexual at all)**

She stared at them surprised.

"Fix them! And Cyn!" Ash started, pulling Cynthia down so he could whisper in her ear.

He then fell back and was unconscious again.

"His hands are shattered. There are claw marks all over. He broke both of his shins and his right arm! There is other severe trauma all over his body!" Joy explained to the Chancey.

They wheeled him off and everyone stared at the boy.

"Wow," one person said.

"He's so amazing!" another said.

The group paid them no mind, and turned to Cynthia.

"What did he say?" asked Brock.

Cynthia looked dazed while she turned to the others.

"Don't tell my mother."

They all stared at the door where he had been wheeled off.

* * *

The next day, the group gasped with happiness when the light to the ER when off and Nurse Joy came out with blood all over her.

"He'll live!" she said with a huge smile.

The group started crying and hugged each other, overjoyed at the survival off their friend.

True to their word, they had not told Ash's mother and neither had Joy.

"He'll be recovered enough to leave tomorrow. Your friend has a remarkable healing rate! But make sure he rests and doesn't take off his bandages! He also insisted that he can't stay in one place too long!" she explained.

"Char!" the group looked down at Charmander, who was staring at one of Ash's empty Pokeballs. He pressed the middle button and was captured.

The group just smiled at the sight of this.

Charmander vowed he would never let his friend go through something like that again, as he had to witness all of it. He now had full respect for Ash and he always would do. He saw the blue light the boy used and was amazed. He had an amazing trainer.

* * *

So the group waited until the doors to the ER opened and Ash came walking out. His chest was covered with bandages and so were his legs.

"ASH!" they all screamed.

Cynthia started crying again and launched herself into Ash's arms. She was so happy he was awake. During those days she had come to a revelation.

"Never leave me! You're my best friend and I can't live without you! When I saw you all broken, I didn't know what to do! Everything just turned grey and I just-" she said quickly but was cut off by Ash.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said while rubbing her back.

Cynthia had finally realised that she was not putting up an act. She was happy. Happy to be with them. Happy to be with him.

"You didn't tell my mother, right?" Ash asked, worried for the stress he might have caused.

"No," she simply said.

Ash put her down and smiled.

"Hey Brock, Misty! How are you?" he asked only to be tackled into a hug by the two of them as well.

"Well hello to you too guys!" he said, laughing.

Everyone laughed with him, until Brock's expression turned serious.

"So what happened Ash?" he asked.

Ash chuckled.

"Some stories are best left untold," he said, looking a Pokeball in his hands.

He released it and Charmander came out. It growled until it saw Ash. Upon seeing him, Charmander screamed with happiness and jumped into his arms, while two blurs smashed into Ash from behind. He fell to the ground hugging all his Pokemon.

Everyone laughed at the sight.

Later after saying goodbye to Nurse Joy, Ash was able to finally leave and the group set off to their next destination.

* * *

As they walked down the path in a clearing hours later, the group fell down a hole. Ash, being injured, did not notice and sadly could not prevent the group from falling in.

Ash gasped as he hit the ground on his back, his injuries from the previous incident still evident.

"You alright?" Brock asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Ash said, adjusting the bandages around his neck.

"Is it Team Rocket?" Cynthia asked.

"No, cause this actually worked," Ash jokes, making her snort in amusement.

Unknowingly the sight of the bloodies Ash had scared the Rockets off for a bit, giving Ash some time to rest and to get a migraine.

The group then looked up to see a group of Squirtle with shades on laughing at them. They climbed out of the hole to confront the Squirtle.

They were all laughing at them.

"Thundershock!"

"PIKACHU!"

Pikachu launched a Thundershock at the Squirtle leader but one of the other Squirtle's go in the way, taking the hit. The leader then stared at Pikachu and Pikachu stared back.

But due to the sounds of a police siren, the Squirtle's fled with their downed partner.

Officer Jenny stopped in front of the group on her motorbike.

"Has any one been hurt?" she asked, until she saw Ash and gasped.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a recent injury," Ash responded, breathing more heavily than usual.

"Here, I'll take you to the Station so you can sit," she said, taking the group there.

Ash plopped down on the chair and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said gratefully with the others stared at him, worried.

"No problem," said Jenny, "But the group of Pokemon who attacked you all themselves the Squirtle Squad."

"Squirtle Squad?" asked Cynthia, while patting Ash's back.

"I've never heard of a Pokemon gang!" Misty added.

"They were deserted by their Pokemon trainers!" said Jenny, causing Ash to grab Cynthia's hands and squeeze them, calming her down before she could get angry.

She gave a thankful look.

"Since they don't have trainers, they just run wild and play tricks on the whole town. It's really sad because if they had someone to care for them, they wouldn't have turned out so bad. It's a real shame!" said Jenny.

* * *

Meanwhile Jessie and James and Meowth were looking at the group.

"The twerp's ok!" Jessie said, surprisingly relieved.

"Thank god," said James, "His injuries looked so bad!"

"But we still need to get his Pikachu and Luffy!" added Meowth, making them nod.

However they turned around to see the Squirtle Squad behind them.

"You guys got a problem?" asked Jessie.

"Squirtle Squirtle Tle Squirt!" the leader said.

"Meowth, what's it saying?" asked James.

"I think it said: Give us your food!" said Meowth.

"You're threatening us?" Jessie asked, "We're Team Rocket! We threaten!"

Suddenly the group fell down a hole and were then tied up.

"Oh no! Their eating all of our rice balls and drinking all our tea!" wailed Jessie.

"They're starting on the sandwiches!" James said while crying, "We've got to do something!"

"You Squirtles!" Jessie started, making them look at her, "There are these four kids with a Pikachu and a Straw Hatted Pokemon our boss would be most appreciative to have!"

Squirtle responded and Meowth translated.

"He said forget it. No humans can be trusted!" Meowth said.

"So make them trust us!" James said.

"That won't be easy!" Meowth said, "I'll see what I can do!"

"Squirtle, both of these humans belong to Meowth!" he said, making Jessie and James gasp.

"Belong to?" James asked, incredulous.

"They will never trust you too. Just let me handle it!" Meowth explained.

"These humans are my pets! I train them but they're pretty stupid! Don't ever raise your voice to me again!" Meowth said while hitting James.

Squirtle then agreed to let Meowth down.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group stopped again to let Ash rest. Misty had decided to fish with Cynthia and Brock was lying down.

Then a Squirtle shot out of the water and landed in front of the group.

That was a distraction as Pikachu and Luffy were grabbed by the Squirtle and the humans were tied up.

The Squirtles wrapped their ropes around the ground until they were properly tied up. Then Meowth jumped out of the bush.

"Ha ha! You're not going to Squirtle your way out of this one!" said Meowth.

Ash closed his eyes and sighed, saddened that his peace and silence would now be over.

* * *

They had taken the group to a cave and tied them to a rock, while Luffy was encased in a cage with normal metal bars and Pikachu in a rubber cage.

"Don't believe Meowth Squirtles!" Misty said, "Meowth is a big liar! Those humans aren't Meowth's pets! Team Rocket is just trying to trick you all into doing their dirty work!"

"QUIET!" Meowth said, scratching Ash across his chest.

Ash screamed with pain and grit his teeth together. There was no bleeding, but it stung like a bitch.

"ASH!" the group said, while Meowth genuinely looked concerned that he may have caused proper damage.

"Never mind me!" he said, gasping for air, "Pikachu needs help. Let me go into town for a Super Potion!"

"Squirtle!"

The Squirtle loosened the ropes and let Ash get free. He let him out after feeling so bad for him.

"If you're not back by noon... I hurt Blondie!" Meowth threatened, making Ash growl.

"Fine!" Ash said, running off.

Ash started to run down the hill but stumbled, gasping for air once more. But he had to continue. He tried to run some more but he fell to the ground and landed on his back, making him scream. His body wasn't healed fully yet, and it wouldn't be for months. His legs will be healed quite soon as they were not broken as badly.

But Ash got up, thinking of Cynthia and Pikachu.

"Must... keep... going!" he struggled to say, but carried on running.

He then had to cross and old bridge. But he managed fine and ended up waking into the town, supporting himself with a stick.

He saw Gary walk out the door and Ash frowned, wondering what Gary was doing there.

"Hey Gary," he said.

Gary turned to his old friend/rival and was about to make a snide comment until he saw that Ash was covered in bandages.

"What the hell happened?" Gary said, running up to him and supporting him.

"Nothing. Picked a fight with a Fearow Flock," Ash said, grateful for the help.

"Whatever," Gary said, letting him go and walking off, "You look after yourself though."

Ash smiled at the fact that some parts of his old friend were still there.

Ash bought the Super Potion and headed into the store, only to see Team Rocket robbing it. As they had guns, Ash decided to head to cover and not been seen.

"I've got to get back, now!" Ash said, running in the direction he came from.

Thankfully Jenny was able to pick Ash up and Ash warned her about the bridge, so she was able to take him to the secret passage.

* * *

"He is the secret passage," Jenny said, annoying the writer as they had just said that.

"I'll go through," Ash said, calling out Charmander and lighting the passageway, "Lead the way buddy!"

Ash then finally reached where the group were, only to find they had gone.

He then heard Misty scream and ran for the cave entrance but fell at the mouth, due to his injuries.

"What... have... you... done?" he gasped out but then noticing they were fine, he rolled on his back and started gasping for air.

"Ash!" the group said, running up to him.

Ash pushed himself against the wall and handed them the Super Potion. Misty and Brock treated Pikachu while Cynthia took care of Ash.

"They... didn't hurt...you," Ash said, relieved.

"Not a scratch on me!" she said with a smile.

"Good," Ash said slowly, "Team... Rocket"

Cynthia got up in time to see the explosion behind her.

" **To protect the world from devastation, To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie, James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!"**

 **"Meowth, that's right!"**

"Bombs away!" they said, throwing down the bombs.

"Everyone inside!" Brock shouted.

Everyone ran inside.

"Squirtle!" they all heard, as the leader had gotten stuck on his back, failing to stop Meowth taking Pikachu. Thankfully Luffy broke free and escaped.

However no one could reach them in time.

"NO!" they all screamed but a blur shot past them and covered Squirtle's body from the explosion.

"NO ASH!" they all screamed.

Ash had blocked the explosion with his body, making him cough up blood, making Team Rocket wince.

"Oh no! The twerp!" Jessie said.

"Save yourself!" Ash gasped out.

However Squirtle picked him up while crying and ran him into the cave, while dodging the explosions.

Before Ash lost consciousness, he asked Squirtle to use Water Gun on the balloon.

This created a hole in the balloon, making Team Rocket drop Pikachu and then Luffy caught him.

Team Rocket then were sent "blasting off again!"

However the fire from the bombs had spread and reached an extremely dangerous level.

Jenny then appeared and instructed the Squirtle to put out the fires with their Water Gun.

This allowed them to put out the fire and rush back to the group as heroes.

"What happened to your friend?" asked Jenny, picking him up.

"Took a bomb to the body," Ash said, jumping out of Jenny's grasp.

"You OK?" Cynthia asked.

"I'll be fine," he said, not knowing the aura had been able to fix such small damage, however it can not revitalise someone who experienced what Ash did with the Spearow.

* * *

The group headed back into town, allowing Ash to rest and the Squirtle Squad to be awarded an award and become the town's firemen/women.

* * *

The next day, Ash had rested and the group were in another field with a path.

"You're ok then?" asked Misty.

"Yup, at least from my bomb injury," he said, still suffering from the same conditions from before, "You CANNOT tell my mom!"

"OK!" the group said in unison.

"Ri!"

"Lu!"

"Pika!"

"But why is Squirtle following us?" Ash asked, but he had an idea Squirtle wanted to join him.

Ash held out a Pokeball and saw that Squirtle's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Come on! Welcome to the family!" Ash said as Squirtle jumped into his arms.

"Won't you have seven now?" asked Cynthia.

"Nah Cyn! Oak privileges!" Ash chuckled.

The group then headed on to Vermillion City.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I really hope you enjoyed this one, and don't worry, that was Ash using Master level skills because of reasons that will be explained in Hoenn or Sinnoh, I'll pick where!

I hope you found it cool though!

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	7. Chapter 7: Lighthouse and Thunder Badge

The Straw Hat Pokémon

* * *

What if the 10 Straw Hats, including Jinbei, were Pokemon. But they are separated around the world. It's up to Ash to become their master and reunite them once more. And will he meet new friends along with difficult challenges? The soon to be aura guardian and chosen one must reunite these heroes together once more. Smarter!Ash. Aura!Ash. Ash/Cynthia

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 7: The Lighthouse and The Thunder Badge

The group was walking down the road, with Ash growling at Luffy.

"Ok, how does this Zoro make it's way around if it can get this lost?" he asked.

"Shishishishi!"

"Stop laughing at my expense!" said Ash, believing Luffy would redeem himself each time he gave an insight to the direction they should go.

However, Luffy seemed to take them were they always needed to be.

But that doesn't mean that Ash had to like it. He decided to look at his and Cynthia's badges.

"They're pretty cool huh! I only need 6 more and I'm ready! I have six Pokemon!" he said.

"Pikachu, Luffy, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto and Butterfree!" Ash said.

Ash had explained to the group that due to him helping out at Oak's lab so much, he was able to carry 12 Pokemon with him. And at Ash's request, to allow him to study Gym Pokemon and Sinnoh Pokemon, he granted 9 Pokemon places to Cynthia, Misty and Brock.

"It sure was nice that the Professor allowed us these privileges!" Ash said, "But you and I Cyn need to catch more Pokemon, especially you!"

"Sure do! I'm really grateful! You've caught so many and have been training everyday with them!" Cynthia said.

That's right. Ash had been doing training with his Pokemon since Day 1, even training with them. However he had joined them in a while as if he does a moderate amount of exercise, he collapses with exhaustion. The fight... it was taking a huge toll on him. The others could tell he was struggling. He breathed heavily a lot and often let out a grunt or a full scream of pain. The signs were obvious.

Ash grabbed Cynthia's hand and walked her to the beach, not being able to run as explained before.

"Huh, there's no Pokemon here!" Cynthia noticed.

That was until she saw Ash battling a Krabby. She looked at the sea and saw a Feebas.

 _'That's not right. Feebas do not live in Kanto. At least not that I know. Whatever, I'm going to catch it anyway!'_ she thought.

"Go Budew!"

"Use Solar Beam!"

Budew charged it's solar beam and it smashed into Feebas, knocking it on the ground and rendering it useless.

 _'It didn't fall unconscious. Impressive!'_ she thought, throwing her Pokeball at Feebas and catching it.

She grabbed the ball and turned to see that Ash had just caught Krabby.

"Awesome! Welcome to the family Krabby!"

"Lu Luffy!"

Ash turned and smiled when he saw Cynthia holding a Pokeball.

"Cyn, what'd you get?" asked Ash.

"A Feebas!" she said brightly.

"Cool!" Ash said with a grin.

"You guys caught Water Pokemon then? Cool!" Misty said, walking up to the group.

Cynthia looked deep in thought.

"I want to call the Professor. To thank him again!" Cynthia said.

"There's a lighthouse over there! He most definitely have a phone! And directions!" Brock pointed out.

"Let's go then!" Ash said, walking as to not stress himself.

* * *

By the time they reached the lighthouse, Ash was breathing heavily but seemed to be fine.

"Finally, we're here!" he gasped out.

The group walked up to a large set of doors.

"This lighthouse looks weird," Misty said.

Ash sighed and rung the bell. It echoed around the whole lighthouse, creating an eerie sound that made Brock and Misty tremble.

Ash and Cynthia's look said enough.

"Hello? Who's there?" said a voice on the intercom.

"Hello sir! We're travellers and we're lost! Can we get some directions and use your phone?" asked Brock.

"And some beds would be nice!" Misty and Cynthia said.

"Come on in!" said the voice and the doors opened.

"Thank you," Ash said.

In it was a large hall that was very dark.

"The phone!" said Cynthia, running towards it.

She dialled the number she learned from Ash and smiled when Oak appeared on the screen.

"Oh hi Cynthia? You doing well? You caught me eating dinner!" he said.

"Yes thank you," replied Cynthia with a smile.

"Is Ash there? Is he doing OK?" he asked, after he learned the extent of Ash's injuries and promised not to tell his mother, he wanted to check on the boy for Delia.

"I'm right here!" Ash said, breathing a little lighter now.

"Ash, are you doing ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm doing fine!" Ash said, glad that Professor Oak was looking out for him.

"So why did you call?" he asked.

"Well I just wanted to thank you Professor for allowing me the extra Pokemon slots!" she said with a bright smile.

"US TOO!" Brock and Misty said.

"Well I told you my reasons and it's fine. Any friend of Ash is a friend of mine!" Oak said, "Due to the permit I gave you for research purposes, it should last in other regions as well!"

Cynthia nodded but still decided to let Oak study as many Pokemon as he wished.

"Gary has already caught 45 Pokemon!" Oak said, "But his Wartortle was recently injured!"

"What! How?" Ash asked, concerned.

"It was a Pokemon. It had a glowing red eye and a white sword and a bandanna!" Oak said, reading his grandson's description, making Luffy raise his head.

 _'Oh yeah! Zoro mentioned kicking a turtle's ass! Good for him! But that means he is in Kanto, which means we're getting even closer!'_ Luffy thought.

"How horrible," Ash said, not noticing Luffy's reaction.

"Where are you calling from anyway?" Oak asked, changing the subject.

"An old lighthouse up on top of a cliff," Ash said.

"Oh that must be Bill's lab! He's a young Pokemon researcher who knows even more than me! See what you can learn from him! He could teach you just about everything about Pokemon!" Oak started.

Thankfully, Oak had contacted all researchers about the new Pokemon Ash had discovered, and pressed about not questioning him or it.

"This is Professor Bill, good to hear from you!" Bill said.

"Hello Bill! Please give my friends a crash course of Pokemon! Tofu's done!" Oak said, cutting the call.

"Why do they even eat tofu?" asked Cynthia.

"I don't know Cyn," said Ash.

"Well there is no way I can ignore a request from the great Professor Oak! I am Bill from the lighthouse!"

Ash turned to see a creature with claws and immediately got on the defensive.

"A Kabuto!" said Ash, while Luffy cracked his knuckles.

Ash calmed down when he realised it was Bill in a costume.

"Just a costume!" Ash said, relieved.

"I'm stuck inside it!" Bill said.

"Here, I'll help you out!" said Ash, pressing a button.

The suit released steam as Bill emerged.

"Thanks for helping me get out! I've been stuck in that costume for hours!" said Bill.

"Did you come from a costume party?" asked Misty.

"No. This is a special costume to use for my research!" said Bill, "I want to understand how the extinct Pokemon lived years ago!"

"I see," Cynthia said, interested in the fossil aspect.

"This planet was created 4.6 billion years ago! During that time, all kinds of Pokemon existed! They had many ways of living!"

"On this planet, there are over 500 known species of Pokemon!" said Bill.

"Fascinating isn't it? How we may not be the dominant species?" said Ash.

"Quite," Bill replied, "You're lucky to be Pokemon trainers! You're goal is to catch all of these different Pokemon!"

"Quite the challenge I know," Cynthia said.

"There are always new Pokemon! Like you're Luffy!" he said.

"Yeah..." Ash said.

"Lu!" Luffy said.

"Always keep looking! For example I've been trying to look for a mystery Pokemon!" he said, leading the group to the roof, "It wanders the Earth, looking for it's friends!"

"Lu," Luffy said sadly.

Ash ruffled his hair to comfort him.

"It's the only Pokemon of it's species! One of a kind! It wants to make friends!" said Bill.

"Is that it?" asked Cynthia, pointing to a shadow on the water.

"At last!" Bill said, griping the railing and pressing a button to emit a sound as a signal.

"That looks like a Dragonite! It's music is beautiful! Care to dance Cynthia?" asked Ash.

She smiled brightly and grabbed his outstretched hand and started to dance with him.

The two were in their own little world when the Dragonite approached. They locked eyes and smiled but the spell was broken when Team Rocket fired a missile at the Dragonite.

"NO!" shouted Ash, letting go of Cynthia and preparing to jump over the railing as the Dragonite roared with pain.

However the others held him back.

"Ash, not with your injuries!" Cynthia said, calming him down.

"You're right. Sorry Cyn," he said quietly.

The Dragonite smashed the lighthouse and the group ran outside. Ash started to breath heavily and leaned against Brock for support.

"Please don't leave!" Bill said as the tail smashed Team Rocket away.

The Dragonite walked away sadly. Bill looked hurt.

"It was so alone," he said sadly.

* * *

The next day, Ash and the group were saying goodbye to Bill.

"I'll keep watch here for the Dragonite," Bill said.

"Good luck," said Ash, shaking his hand.

The group then walked off, in the direction of Vermillion City.

* * *

Everyone was in tears when they finally reached Vermillion.

"Ha! Take that Zoro!" Ash said gleefully.

"I'm so happy!" Misty said, "I need a bath!"

"Seconded!" the others said.

"But first I'm going to the gym!" Ash said.

"Might as well come with you!" Cynthia said.

"But first I'm taking my Pokemon to the centre and I need to change my bandages," Ash said, glancing at the dirtied warps.

The group ran to the Pokemon centre.

* * *

"Here. I'll take all of your Pokemon!" said Joy, taking all the groups Pokemon.

However, Luffy was just whinging about how he wanted meat.

"Oh you'll get some later!" said Ash.

"And you mister! Come here!" Joy said, pushing him into a room to get his bandages changed by Chancey.

"Wa-" but Ash was cut off when the door was slammed in his face.

The group would have laughed but something caught their attention. A kid taking his battered Ratatta into the centre on a stretcher.

"It's in really bad shape," said Misty, worried, "Surge is at it again."

"Oh it's the 15th one brought in this month! They all lost to Lt. Surge! The Gym Leader!" Joy said, while leading them into a room full of injured Pokemon and not hearing Misty's second statement.

"I'm sure Cynthia and Ash will win!" Misty said, determined.

A signal went off, alerting Joy of something.

"That's the signal that Ash and your Pokemon are ready!" Joy said.

The group looked in from left to right to see many blue tables. There were their Pokeballs, Pikachu sitting with his whole body on the table, Luffy with his legs swung over the side eating some meat, and Ash with a pout while sitting cross-legged on the table.

"Why don't I get food?" he mumbled.

This time the group did laugh. Meanwhile Ash just glared at them and picked up all their Pokeballs.

"Let's go! I'll be using Bulbasaur and Charmander!"

"And I'll be using Gible and Budew!" Cynthia added.

* * *

The group ran to the gym and entered the building, which had lightning all over it.

"You can do this guys!" Misty said encouragingly.

A group of trainers glared at them when they entered. Ash snorted and pushed the two out the way with remarkable strength, walking up to Surge.

"I'm here for a battle and so is my friend, Cynthia!"

Surge stood up and glanced at his trainers, impressed.

"You first boy," Surge said.

But then Surge glanced at Misty and Brock and his eyes widened.

"Misty, Brock, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"We quit," they said in unison.

He burst out laughing and glanced at Ash.

"So that battle?" he said.

"Let's do this!"

"Go Raichu!"

"Go Bulbasaur!"

They walked to the arena and smiled at each other.

"Only one Pokemon, kid! That's how we do things in my gym!" Surge said.

"Fine," Ash replied.

"Begin!"

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Thundershock!"

Bulbasaur fired several razor sharp leaves at Raichu but Raichu dodged. It then fired it's Thunderbolt and fired, but Bulbasaur grabbed the lights with it's vines and pulled itself away. It then was left floating in the air.

"Double Team!"

Multiple Bulbasaurs were now falling towards Raichu.

"Energy Ball!"

Bulbasaur opened it's mouth and smashed the Energy Ball into Raichu, who fell back onto the ground.

"Raichu, Body Slam!"

Raichu jumped up and landed on Bulbasaur and smashed it into the ground, making Bulbasaur groan.

"Spin and knock him off!"

Bulbasaur spun like a top and made Raichu fly in the air.

"Now use Bell!"

"What! That's not an official move!"

Bulbasaur reached out to Raichu with his vines and pulled his body into Raichu, head-butting him. Raichu cried as it hit the ground but then got up after a struggle.

"Mega Kick!"

Raichu jumped forwards and roundhouse kicked Bulbasaur, sending him flying back and on his back.

"Use Brick Break!"

Raichu brought it's hand down onto Bulbasaur's stomach, making it cry out.

"Bulbasaur, pin over and grab Raichu with your vines and place him on top of your bulb! Then use Solar Beam!"

It was too late for Raichu as Bulbasaur grabbed him and pulled him face down on his bulb, Bulbasaur then fired a Solar Beam at point blank range on Raichu's stomach.

Raichu was sent flying into the air and was defeated.

"The winner is Ash from Pallet Down!"

Lt. Surge walked up to Ash and gave him the Thunder Badge.

"Thanks for the battle!" Ash said.

"You did amazing kid! You've earned this!" Surge said, "TIME FOR MY NEXT BATTLE!"

Cynthia walked forward and called Gible. While Surge called forward Electabuzz.

"Begin!"

"Use Dig!"

Gible dug under ground and Electabuzz could not see where Gible was.

"Use Giga Impact on the ground!"

Electabuzz brought it's fist back and smashed it into the ground, revealing a dazed Gible.

"Now use Charge Beam!"

Electabuzz brought it's hands back and fired a large electric beam at Gible, knocking it on its back.

Gible then shot up and reared its head back and shot fire from it's mouth.

"Wow! Gible used Fire Blast!"

Electabuzz roared in pain and flew back and struggled to get up.

"Quick Attack, Electabuzz!"

Electabuzz shot up and disappeared and reappeared all over the field, with Luffy being the only one able to track his movements.

Electabuzz then re-appeared behind Gible and smacked it on the back of the head, sending it falling forwards. It then brought its knee up and knocked Gible on it's back before it even hit the floor.

"GIBLE!"

Gible looked to be in large amounts of pain as he barely got on his feet.

"Electabuzz use Thunder!"

Electabuzz shot out a large stream of thunder which shocked Gible.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Hearing his master's command, Gible brought its foot up and smashed it into the ground, creating a shockwave and knocking Electabuzz out.

"Cynthia from Celestic Town is the winner!"

Lt. Surge looked shocked as he recalled Raichu and silently handed the Thunder Badge to Cynthia.

"Nice one!" he then shouted, shocking the group.

"NOW LETS GET OUT POKEMON HEALED!" he shouted, dragging the others with him.

* * *

By the time they had reached the Pokemon centre, Nurse Joy had taken their Pokemon away and handed Ash a box.

"Here, I want you to have this!" she said before running off.

Ash opened the box and in it was a Thunder Stone.

"Pikachu," he began but Pikachu had already sent it flying away.

"I see buddy," Ash chuckled, rubbing Pikachu's head.

Ash and his group then retired for the night. They were really tired but Ash had done really well, considering his condition. This showed positive changes and the group was happy to see him so energetic again.

* * *

The next day, Lt. Surge had visited them to say goodbye.

"I'm proud of you guys. You beat me. You and your Pokemon really fought well together!"

"You too Surge!" Ash said, shaking his hand and walking off.

The group walked off but all Luffy could think about was what Pikachu said the night before.

* * *

During the midnight before, Pikachu and Luffy were still awake.

Luffy was a bit curious about something.

 _"Why didn't you want to change?" Luffy asked._

 _"Because I don't want to!" Pikachu said stubbornly._

 _"Tell me!"_

 _"Fine!" Pikachu gave in._

 _"Cause I'm afraid of dying," Pikachu said._

 _"But you don't die when you evolve," Luffy said._

 _"Maybe so. But when I change, it feels like dying," Pikachu began and Luffy was shocked by this._

 _"Everything I am dies. Some new Pokemon goes sauntering away," Pikachu began and looked close to breaking down, "And I'm dead."_

* * *

Hi guys! I hope you guys know where that final conversation was actually before.

Anyway, if you guys have any questions or good or constructive things to say, be sure to comment.

I'm really sorry for the short chapter! I just feel there wasn't a lot to cover these two episodes, as a lot of the plot points would not fit with what I had in mind for my Canon Ash and Cynthia.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


End file.
